Die Sprache der Bäume
by Imanje
Summary: Wieder steht Gondor Krieg bevor und Aragorn entscheidet sich dafür seine beiden treusten Freunde, Legolas und Gimli, zu sich zu rufen. Aragorn erfährt, dass eine alte Freundin von ihm etwas über die Orkangriffe weiß, doch alles kommt anders wie geplan
1. Prolog

Die Sprache der Bäume  
  
-Prolog-  
  
Da die Sonne schon längst unter gegangen war, zog ein kalter Wind über das Land. Der Vollmond schien durch die Fenster eines großen, gemütlich eingerichteten Raumes, in dessen steinernen Kamin ein Feuer loderte. Wie jeden Abend um diese Uhrzeit versammelten sich die Elbenkinder noch einmal in diesem Zimmer. Sie ließen sich in einem Halbkreis auf dem Boden vor einem großen, mit elbischen Schnitzereien verzierten Ohrensessel nieder. Auch ältere Elben setzten sich in weitere, ebenfalls kunstvoll verzierte Armsessel, die im hinterem Teil des Raumes standen. Aus der Gruppe von Kindern erhob sich ein kleiner, tapsig dreinschauender Elbenjunge, mit bemerkenswerten rauchgrauen Augen und lief zu dem großen Ohrensessel. Die kleinen Händchen stützten sich auf ein großes Paar Knie und die Äugelein schauten erwartungsvoll zu einem Autorität ausstrahlendem Elben empor. Ein liebevolles Schmunzeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, denn er wusste genau, welche Frage nun auf ihn zu kommen würde. Es war die gleiche Frage, die jeden Abend gestellt wurde.  
  
"Vater? Erzählst du uns eine Geschichte? Bitte!"  
  
"Eine Geschichte?"  
  
"Ja, eine schöne Geschichte!!"  
  
"Eine schöne Geschichte? Ich kenne keine schönen Geschichten!"  
  
"Doch, das tust du!!"  
  
"Es ist schon spät, und solche kleinen Elbenkinder wie ihr müssten schon längst schlafen!"  
  
"Nein! Bitte!", quengelte der Elb.  
  
Jetzt ertönten mehrere andere Stimmen, die nach einer Geschichte bettelten. Der Alte seufzte und fragte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen: "Eine Geschichte? Was für eine denn?"  
  
"Eine mit einem Prinzen!", kam es von dem kleinen vor sich.  
  
"Und einer Prinzessin!", sagte ein kleines Mädchen, das ebenfalls rauchgraue Augen hoffend auf ihn gerichtet hatte.  
  
"Und einem Bösen!", ergänzte ein weiterer Elbenjunge, der den beiden anderen in der selben Form glich. Es war eindeutig das die drei Geschwister waren, das war schon an ihren Gesichtszügen zu erkennen. Wie war er erstaunt gewesen als seine Frau Drillinge bekommen hatte, jedoch erinnerte ihn die kleine am meisten an ihre Mutter da sie die gleiche dunkelbraune Mähne und das ungezügelte Temperament geerbt hatte.  
  
"Und seinen treuen Gefährten!", tönte ein Zwerg, der bis eben ruhig in einer Ecke gesessen hatte.  
  
Der Elb zog eine Augenbraue hoch und seufzte. "Ihr wollt doch nicht schon wieder die Geschichte hören, wie ich Mama kennen gelernt habe?"  
  
Ein majestätisch aussehender Mensch trat mit einem breitem Grinsen ein und sagte hämisch lachend: "Doch Legolas! Und zwar mit allen schmutzigen Details!"  
  
"Aragorn!", zischte Legolas ihm vorwurfsvoll zu. Dieser setzte sich demonstrativ in einen nahe stehenden Sessel, schlug die Beine übereinander, zog aus seiner Tasche eine Pfeife, stopfte sich diese und setzte sie in Brand. Nach einem kräftigem Zug schaute er ihn mit gespielt kindlicher Erwartung an. Legolas strich dem Elbenjunge, der inzwischen auf seinem Schoß geklettert war durch das blonde Haar und stimmte zu. Der kleine Junge viel ihm jubelnd um den Hals. Legolas zog vorsichtig, jedoch bestimmt, seine Ärmchen von seinem Nacken, hielt ihn fest und begann zu erzählen.  
  
"Es war kurz nach Beendigung des Ringkrieges..." 


	2. Das Grauen stirbt nie

Die Sprache der Bäume  
Kapitel 1  
- Das Grauen stirbt nie-  
  
Es war 5 Jahre nach Beendigung des Ringkrieges, Sauron und der Ring der Macht waren vernichtet worden.  
  
Das Land Gondor war in großer Aufruhr da Königin Arwen, König Aragorn einen Sohn geschenkt hatte. Ganz Gondor feierte ein Fest zu Ehren der jungen Familie, wie es seit Saurons Sturz keines mehr gegeben hatte.  
  
Die warme Sonne des Sommers prasselte auf ein kleines Dorf am Rande Gondors. Die frohe Kunde, der Geburt des Thronfolgers war am vorigen Tag eingetroffen und sofort machte sich Jedermann an die Arbeit um eine Feier zu organisieren.  
  
Schweine und Federvieh wurden geschlachtet und schon am nächsten Tag wurde gefeiert, getrunken, getanzt und gegessen.  
  
Am Abend als sich der größte Teil der Dorfbewohner an einem riesigem Lagerfeuer versammelte, dessen rot und orange scheinende Flamen sich zum Himmel empor streckten, gerade so als wollten sie die Sterne verschlingen, wurde die Stimmung noch ausgelassener, wozu aber auch der starke Wein beitrug, der hier zulande gekeltert wurde, so das niemand die lodernden Fackeln bemerkte, die langsam am Horizont aufzogen.  
  
An einem Baum nicht unweit des Lagerfeuers stand ein junger Mann, der die Hand eines wunderschönen Mädchens hielt, deren grüne Augen ihn durchdringend ansahen. Der Junge versuchte zu einem Wort anzusetzen, aber seine Stimme versagte und er wurde rot als er versuchte dem Blick der jungen Dame stand zu halten. Ihr unbewegtes Gesicht entmutigte ihn und um die Situation nicht noch peinlicher für ihn zu machen als sie jetzt schon war wandte er sich zum gehen. Gerade als er den ersten Schritt tun wollte packte sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn sanft, aber bestimmt wieder zu sich. Er sah auf ihren Lippen, die den Feuerschein spiegelten, ein Lächeln, das ihm seine Befangenheit nahm.  
  
Mit seiner linken Hand strich er ihr über die Wange und mit seiner Rechten zog er aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs eine Goldene Kette, deren Anhänger die Blüte einer Blume darstellte und deren Mitte ein hellgrüner Smaragd zierte, der mit ihren Augen um die Wette funkelte. Diese Kette war ein Erbstück, das einst seine Mutter von seinem Vater geschenkt bekam als er ihr einen Antrag machte und davor hatte sein Großvater sie seiner Großmutter zum gleichen Anlass geschenkt.  
  
Das Mädchen wusste genau was diese Kette zu bedeuten hatte und als er sie ihr umband zog sie ihn an sich. Er schloss sie in seine Arme und sie hauchte ihm ein "Ich liebe dich!", in sein Ohr. Ihre zarte Stimme setzte zu einen nächsten Satz an. "Ja, ich will dich hei...", doch ihre Worte erstarben und machten einem gequälten Stöhnen platz. Ihre Beine begannen zu zittern und ihre Pupillen weiteten sich als sich ihr Blick verschleierte und sich im Nichts verlor. Jetzt brach sie entgültig in seinen Armen zusammen. Er ging in die Knie und bettete sie vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß. Als er sie seitlich drehte sah er zu seinem Schrecken, dass sich ein Pfeil tief in ihren Rücken gebohrt hatte. Auf einmal durchfuhr ihn ein noch größerer Schreck, als er erkannte zu wem der Pfeil gehörte; ein riesiger Ork hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und spannte seinen plump anmutenden Bogen erneut. Als er einen flüchtigen Blick um sich warf erkannte er das es zu spät war Alarm zu schlagen, da der Rest der etwa zwanzig Orks schon in das Dorf eingefallen waren und immer mehr heran eilten. Selbst für ein ungeschultes Auge war sofort zu sehen das die Dorfbewohner keine Chance hatten, schon da sie keine Waffen bei sich trugen.  
  
Er schloss seine Liebe fest in die Arme und küsste sie noch ein letztes mal. Schon wurde er von dem Aufprall des Pfeils zurück geworfen, doch hauchte er seinen letzten Atemzug mit dem Menschen im Arm aus, der ihm am wichtigstem war.  
  
Innerhalb einer halben Stunde hatten die Orks das ganze Dorf in brand gesteckt und jeden lebenden nieder gemetzelt, wobei sie keine Ausnahme mit Kindern oder Frauen gemacht hatten. Sie zogen ab, aber nicht ohne den anderen Bewohnern Gondors und ganz Mittelerdes ein schreckliches Zeugnis ihrer Grausamkeit zu hinterlassen...  
  
König Aragorn schritt unruhig von einer Ecke des Thronsaals zur anderen und warf entweder zusammenhangslose Wortfetzen in den Raum oder murmelte Unverständliches in seinen Bart. Das ging jetzt schon über eine halbe Stunde so, aber trotzdem trug es wenig zur Lösung des Problems bei. Frau Arwen, die die ganze Zeit ruhig da gesessen hatte, erhob sich nun fast geräuschlos von dem Platz auf dem sie verweilte. Sie wusste, dass ihr Gemahl beim treffen seiner Entscheidungen Zeit brauchte, aber ihr erschien es jetzt klüger ihn aus seinem aussichtslosen hin und her laufen zu wecken. Sie trat hinter ihn und legte ihm sanft ihre Hand auf die Schulter. Als er sich um drehte und sie ansah, waren seine Augen leer, so leer als würden seine Gedanken an einen anderen Ort ruhelos umherstreifen. Und, für wahr, das taten sie auch. Er würde das schreckliche Bild, das sich ihm am gestrigem Tage geboten hatte so schnell nicht mehr vergessen.  
  
"Und wenn es nur umher ziehende Orks waren, denen das Dorf gerade im Weg stand?" Trotzdem sie sich bemühte ihre Stimme ruhig und gefasst klingen zu lassen hörte man doch deutlich heraus das ein Zittern in ihr mit schwang.  
  
"Nein, mein Liebes, diese Orks, ob herum streifend oder nicht, töteten nicht wahllos!"  
  
"Wieso bist du dir dessen so sicher?"  
  
"Oh, du hast sie nicht gesehen! Alle Körper waren verbrannt, bis auf die Köpfe, die hatten sie fein säuberlich abgetrennt und auf Speere gespießt. Sie haben niemanden am Leben gelassen. Es kam mir so vor, als wollten sie mit dieser Gräueltat irgendjemandem drohen. Nein, diese Mühe hätte sich niemand nur so zum Spaß gemacht, nicht einmal Orks."  
  
Arwen umarmte ihren Gatten und strich ihm sanft durch das dunkle Haar, "Wieso gerade jetzt?" fragte er, obwohl er wusste das er auf diese Frage keine Antwort bekommen würde, "Wieso jetzt, da unser Sohn geboren ist? Wie gerne hätte ich ihn in einem friedlichen Gondor aufwachsen sehen!"  
  
"Das wirst du, glaube mir! Das ist nun mal der Weg, den wir alle gehen sollen. Wir müssen nur darauf achten, dass wir nicht von ihm ab kommen."  
  
Immer waren ihre Worte tröstlich, aber auch wenn sie diesmal den Himmel ein wenig aufhellten, ganz vermochten sie nicht die Wirkung zu haben die ihnen sonst immer inne wohnte.  
  
Er sah ihr ins Gesicht. Immer wieder bezauberte ihn ihre Schönheit, die von Tag zu Tag zu wachsen schien und kein Tag verging an dem er nicht beteuerte wie sehr er sie liebte. Aber so sehr er es auch genoss in ihren Armen zu liegen, immer wurde er von dem Gefühl gepeinigt das die Ruhe, die in den letzten Jahren Gondor wiegte, nicht von Dauer sein würde.  
  
In Gedanken versunken, merkte er nicht wie ein Falke durch eines der offenen Fenster in die Halle hinein schwebte und sich vor ihm nieder setzte.  
  
Eine Weile verharrte das Tier ruhig und ohne einen Ton, aber nach einiger Zeit, als der König immer noch keine Anstalten gemacht hatte ihn die kleine Schriftrolle ab zu nehmen, die an seinem Bein befestigt war, tapste der Vogel zu seiner Hand und hackte ihn ohne Rücksicht in den Daumen. Erschrocken, als wüsste er nicht wie ihm geschieht, sah der König den Falken an. Es war ein herrliches Tier, dessen Augen in tiefsten schwarz strahlten und dessen Gefieder ungewöhnlich stark glänzte.  
  
Weil Aragorn mit einem Ausdruck größten Erstaunens auf das Tier hinab sah, als hätte er noch nie einen Falken gesehen, konnte die Königin nicht länger ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken. Von Gelächter geschüttelt warf sie Aragorn einen spöttelnden Blick zu. Als Arwen sich wieder gefangen hatte, löste Aragorn das Schriftstück vom Bein des Falken, der sich erhob, ein Stück weit flog und sich auf der Armlehne des Throns nieder ließ.  
  
Mit unberührtem Gesicht studierte Aragorn den Bericht, als er damit fertig war murmelte er nur: "Als der Vogel mich gehackt hat, hätte ich schon wissen müssen von wem er geschickt wurde."  
  
"Von wem ist sie?"  
  
"Von einer alten Freundin, du kennst sie."  
  
"Von Yemaya?"  
  
"Ja genau, von ihr! Ich hätte nur gehofft das wir uns unter anderen Umständen wiedertreffen werden."  
  
"Wiedertreffen? Was soll das heißen, wird sie hier her kommen?"  
  
"Nein, ich werde zu ihr gehen müssen. Ich werde gleich zwei Boten senden, an Gimli und Legolas."  
  
Erstaunt sah Arwen ihren Gemahl an. Sie wusste nun gar nicht was Gimli und Legolas damit zu tun hatten, doch bevor sie überhaupt ein Wort sagen konnte, antwortete Aragorn ihr auf die unausgesprochene Frage, "Wir werden wieder Orks jagen gehen, oder schlimmeres." Mit diesen Worten war es entschlossen. Arwen wusste das sie ihn nicht davon abhalten konnte zu gehen. Er war König mit Leib und Seele und würde sein Land nie im Stich lassen, aber dafür liebte sie ihn noch mehr. Sie konnte und wollte ihn nicht davon abhalten zu gehen. Das Einzige was ihr übrig blieb, war die wenigen Tage, die er noch im Lande sein würde, mit ihm und ihrem Sohn zu verbringen.  
  
Sofort wurden die schnellsten Boten des Landes Gondor nach Düsterwald und in die Berge ausgesandt. Wenn es stimmte, was Yemaya schrieb, dann war nicht nur Gondor in Gefahr, sondern ganz Mittelerde, mit allem was darin kreuchte und fleuchte.  
  
Aragorn verbrachte die wenige Zeit die ihm übrig blieb, bis Gimli und Legolas ein treffen würden, mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn Eremir. Er war ein aufgeweckter Junge der, so war sich Aragorn sicher, einst ein guter König werden würde. Er war seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, was alle Leute die ihn sahen auch immer wieder beteuerten. Wenn es stolze Eltern gab so waren sie es, trotz der schweren Bürde das Land zu regieren verbrachten sie jede freie Minute mit ihrem Kind.  
  
Der kleine war ihr Sonnenschein, ihr Ein und Alles, und nie würden sie ihn im Stich lassen, dafür liebten sie ihn zu sehr.  
  
Neun Tage nach dem die Boten ausgesandt wurden, wusste Aragorn das es nur noch wenige Tage, höchstens zwei, dauern würde bis seine beiden Freunde das Land erreicht hätten. Er fand es an der Zeit, dem Volk bekannt zu geben das er für einige Zeit weg sein würde. Arwen würde für diese Zeit regieren und er wusste das wenn jemand die richtige Person war, ihn zu vertreten, sie es war. Außerdem würden ihr die zwei besten Ratgeber des Königs zur Seite stehen, somit konnte er sich sicher sein dass das Land, während er weg war, gut versorgt sein würde. 


	3. Alte Freunde

Die Sprache der Bäume  
Kapitel 2  
-Alte Freunde-  
  
Vor zwei Stunden war die Nachricht vorgedrungen, dass die erwarteten Gäste bald eintreffen würden und obwohl sich Aragorn überaus freute seine alten Freunde wieder zu treffen, die er seit vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, wurde diese Freude doch von der Tatsache überschattet, dass er seine Frau und seinen Sohn für ungewisse Zeit verlassen müsste.  
  
Als er aus einem der zahlreichen Fenster des Palastes auf das rege treiben der Stadt sah, kamen ihm die Tage wieder in den Sinn, in denen er mit Gimli und Legolas, auf der Suche nach den beiden Hobbits, Merry und Pippin, durch Rohan gezogen war und unmerklich zog sich ein leichtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht und seine Augen leuchteten auf. Obwohl ihm damals auf der Pirsch nicht so wohl zu mute gewesen war, erinnerte er sich im nachhinein doch gern an sie zurück. Aber wem wird es nicht wenigstens einmal in seinem Leben so gehen, dass er sich gern an eine Zeit zurück erinnert, die er in dem Moment als er sie durchlebte mit den schlimmsten Flüchen bedacht hatte. Dies war auch die Zeit gewesen in der sich die drei geschworen hatten herbei zu kommen, wenn einer von ihnen Hilfe brauchte und tatsächlich waren seine Freunde sofort los geeilt um ihm zu helfen, ohne auch nur zu fragen welcher Art die Hilfe war, die er von ihnen erbitten würde.  
  
Versunken in seine Gedanken wurde er durch Arwen aufgeschreckt. Sie stand ganz ruhig und fast bewegungslos neben ihm. Wie lang sie schon neben ihm gestanden hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. Er konnte ja nicht einmal sagen, wie lang er schon hier stand.  
  
Wie durch einen hellen Lichtstrahl wurde die Stille von ihrer klaren Stimme zerschnitten. "Sie sind angekommen" Er legte seine Hand auf ihre, sah aber immer noch aus dem Fenster. "Du willst deine Gäste doch nicht warten lassen."  
  
Er drehte sein Gesicht langsam zu ihr und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. "Es ist nötig, ich kann nicht..." Mit einem Kuss hinderte sie ihm am weiter sprechen. Wieder zerriss die Stille unter ihren Worten. "Ich weiß und ich würde dir nie einen Vorwurf machen" Ein sanftes Lächeln erfüllte ihr Gesicht. "Pass nur auf das du heil wieder nach hause kommst! Und jetzt empfang die beiden, sie warten bestimmt schon."  
  
In der großen Empfangshalle war kein Ton zu hören. Aragorn hatte auf einem großen Thron platz genommen und Arwen saß neben ihm.  
  
Die beiden Flügel der Tür, die in den Saal führte schwangen mit einem leisen knarren auf. Ein großer Mann, mit der üblichen Uniform für Minas Tirith, betrat den Raum und ließ die Namen der Besucher verlauten. Kurz danach traten ein Zwerg und ein Elb ein. Etwa zehn Schritte vor dem Thron blieben beide stehen und verbeugten sich.  
  
Aragorn rief mit einem Lachen aus: "Ist das die Art, wie ihr einen alten Freund begrüßt?"  
  
Beide erhoben sich und Aragorn umarmte sie freundschaftlich. Als erstes wandte er sich an Legolas, "Mein lieber Elb, an dir sind die Jahre wie eh und je vorbei gezogen ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen." "Was man von dir wohl kaum behaupten kann", lachte Gimli heraus. "Das könnte man von dir aber genauso sagen, Herr Zwerg!", spöttelte Aragorn. Gimli sah ihn missmutig an, aber fing nach einer kurzen Zeit an aus vollen Herzen zu lachen.  
  
Arwen war zu der Rund getreten. Gimli verbeugte sich vor ihr. Unsicher wie ein kleines Kind sah er auf seine Füße und wurde rot. "Was ist mit euch, Gimli?", fragte Arwen erstaunt. "Frau Arwen, ihr... ihr seid um keinen Tag gealtert, seit ich euch das letzte mal gesehen habe...", stotterte Gimli unsicher vor sich hin.  
  
Sie musste lachen. Diese Art von Verlegenheit begegnete ihr immer wieder, nur von einem Zwerg, der eigentlich nicht gern Gefühlsregungen dieser Art zuließ und er herum stotterte, wie ein Schuljunge; das war schon eine Sache für sich. Arwen sagte mit einen Hauch von mütterlicher Besorgtheit: "Liebe Freunde, ihr werdet von euren langen Reisen sehr hungrig und erschöpft sein. Wir haben schon ein kleines Mahl für euch angerichtet. Wollt ihr es euch nicht erst einmal gut gehen lassen? Danach könnt ihr euch immer noch den nicht so angenehmen Sachen zuwenden." Gimli stieß unbeabsichtigt einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, denn tatsächlich war er hungrig wie zehn Hobbitkinder. Legolas, der bis jetzt eher ruhig dem Treiben zugesehen hatte, fiel jetzt ein: "Wir hörten, das ihr beide vor kurzen Eltern geworden seid. Es würde uns sehr freuen, wenn wir zuvor dem jungen Prinzen aufwarten dürften, nicht wahr Gimli?" Schelmisch grinste Legolas seinen etwa zwei Köpfe kleineren Freund an. Gimli musste sich zusammen reißen den Elb nicht anzufallen und ihm den Kopf abzureißen. Böse Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Diesem miesen, kleinen (zwei Köpfe größeren), dreckigen Elb würde das hämische Grinsen schon vergehen, wenn er sich auf ihn stürzen und er seine Axt zu spüren bekommen würde. Gimli zwang sich ein freundliches Gesicht aufzusetzen und quälte ein: "Ja, natürlich hervor!"  
  
Aragorn war der argwöhnische Blick, den Gimli auf Legolas geworfen und den dieser mit Schadenfreude entgegengenommen hatte, nicht entgangen. Die beiden hatten sich kein Stück verändert. Sie ließen immer noch keine Chance aus, einander in eine unangenehme Situation zu zerren. Ein andermal hätte Aragorn diesem amüsanten Kräftemessen, aus denen meistens der Elb als Sieger hervor gang, gerne beigewohnt; es erinnerte ihn immer wieder an alte Zeiten und wenn diese ungleichen Freunde sich stritten war das sowieso immer zum schreien, aber heute war ihm nun wirklich nicht danach. Er wusste das er die beiden auseinander bringen musste, damit die Situation nicht ausartete.  
  
"Ich schlage vor, dass ich Gimli erst einmal zu Tisch geleite und Arwen mit Legolas zu unserem kleinen Eremir geht, so dass wir in einer halben Stunde wieder aufeinander stoßen können. Dann werde ich euch auch berichten, warum ich euch herbestellt habe ", meinte Aragorn. Legolas und Gimli, die sich etwas ertappt fühlten, nickten verlegen und Gimli stieg sogar etwas Röte in sein Gesicht.  
  
Arwen führte Legolas in einen Flur, an dessen Ende sich eine Treppe befand, die in das über ihnen gelegene Stockwerk führte. Ein peinliches Schweigen herrscht zwischen ihnen, das von Legolas gebrochen wurde, "Etwas sehr schlimmes muss passiert sein. Ich merke es daran, wie Aragorn sich mir und Gimli gegenüber verhält und an diesem bedrückten Schweigen, welches in den Herzen der Menschen weilt." "Ich bin euch beiden dankbar, dass ihr so schnell gekommen seid. Legolas, du hast recht. Dieses Schweigen herrscht auch in meinem Herzen, doch nicht nur weil dies Unglück über unser Land herein gebrochen ist."  
  
"Du weißt, dass er gehen muss?"  
  
"Ja das tue ich." Wieder zog Schweigen ein.  
  
Sie kamen vor einer großen, mit Schnitzereien verzierten Eichenholztür an. Arwen schob sie langsam und geräuschlos auf. Sie trat ein und mit einem Wink über die Schulter bedeutete sie Legolas auch einzutreten.  
  
Das Zimmer war gemütlich eingerichtet. In einer Ecke des Raumes saß eine Frau mittleren Alters, die einen Stickrahmen in der Hand hielt und mit äußerster Geschicklichkeit ein Blumenmuster auf den Stoff brachte. Arwen senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern: "Schläft er?" Die Frau blickte von ihrer Arbeit auf und sprach zwar lauter, aber immer noch an ein Flüstern grenzend: "Nein, Herrin, er ist vor einer Stunde aufgewacht." Jetzt fasste die Amme Legolas ins Auge. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem einfachen: "Guten Tag der Herr", das Legolas mit einem stummen, aber freundlichen Nicken erwiderte.  
  
Arwen bat ihn sich, auf einen der vier Sessel, die in diesen Raum standen, zu setzten. Sie trat an die Wiege die sich in Mitten des Raumes stand, sie wurde von einem leichten Dämmerlicht, das durch das Fenster herein fiel beleuchtet und als Arwen das kleine Bündel aus ihr hob, sah es aus als würde dieser zappelnde Ballen Stoff silbern schimmern.  
  
Arwen ging quer durch den Raum, auf Legolas zu und legte ihm das Bündel in die Arme. Zwei grau Augen, die Legolas eingehend musterte, erwiderten seinen Blick neugierig, es gab keinerlei Zweifel, dieses Kind konnte nur Aragorns Sohn sein, denn diese einzigartigen Augen hatte er von ihm geerbt. Als der kleine anfing zu lachen und zu glucksen, griff eine seiner kleinen Hände nach Legolas Zeigefinger. Arwen strahlte vor stolz und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Mutterglück auf.  
  
So harrten sie eine Weile aus, bis Legolas sich erhob und Eremir wieder in Arwens Arme legte.  
  
"Er wird einst ein großer König werden.", war alles was er sagte. Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als sie mit schnellen Schritten hinter ihm her kam und ihn fest hielt. Unverständig sah er sie an. "Und du wirst einst ein guter Vater sein, das verspreche ich dir, ich kann es sehen." Dann ließ sie ihn los und er verließ den Raum.  
  
Er fand Aragorn und Gimli in der Kaminhalle, wo sie in einem Halbkreis in Armsesseln saßen die einem der vier riesigen Kamine zugewannt waren. Aragorn hatte sich ganz rechts platziert und Gimli verweilte in der Mitte zwischen Aragorn und einem noch leeren Stuhl, der für ihn gedacht war.  
  
Legolas nahm platz und starrte in das Feuer das im Kamin brannte, bis er merkte das er von Aragorn erwartungsvoll angesehen wurde.  
  
"Sag mir was wird ihn erwarten?", sagte Aragorn, der nun nicht mehr an sich halten konnte.  
  
"Du weißt, das ich nicht die Zukunft voraussehen kann, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass Eremir, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, ein guter und gerechter König sein wird. Er hat intelligente Augen."  
  
"Ja ich hoffe, das er ein guter König wird.", sagte Aragorn mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Elb der wieder wie gebannt in den schein des Feuers blickte. Legolas spürte die Wärme die ihm vom Kamin ins Gesicht schlug und sah wie hypnotisiert auf die züngelnden Flammen, die sich hin und her wanden. Er suchte in den Funken Antworten auf eine Frage die er nie gestellt hatte und auch nicht zu stellen vermochte.  
  
Nichts war zu vernehmen, nichts außer dem knacken des Holzes, bis ein brummeln von Gimlis Seite heran dröhnte: "Die Stimmung hier ist ja schlimmer als in einem Grabhügel. Man sollte doch eigentlich meinen, dass, wenn alte Freunde aufeinander treffen, es etwas ausgelassener zugeht. Aber ihr beiden wart ja sowieso immer ein Fall für sich! Wieso sollten wir eigentlich her kommen und das noch dazu so dringend?"  
  
Legolas riss sich von dem Schauspiel dass das Feuer bot los. "Das habe ich mich auch schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, aber ich glaube, dass unser lieber Freund Aragorn es uns gleich kundtun wird."  
  
Aragorn atmete tief durch und sah seine beiden Freunde nacheinander eindringlich an. Dann startete er langsam und bedenklich seinen Bericht von dem Überfall auf das Dorf und wie man seine Bewohner hingerichtet hatte.  
  
Als Aragorn zuende gesprochen hatte, legte Legolas seine Stirn in Falten und Gimli fixiere einen Punkt über dem Kamin an dem zwei Schwerter, über ein Schild gekreuzt, hingen. Man sah, dass beiden der Bericht sehr zu Herzen gegangen war, doch was sollten sie darauf erwidern. Gimli ergriff das Wort: "Welch Scheusal, kann es nur über sich bringen, solche wehrlosen Menschen derart hinzurichten? Dazu können wirklich nur Orks in der Lage sein! Was sagst du dazu Legolas?" Er stutzte eine Weile und sagte: "Ja Grausamkeiten werden Orks in die Wiege gelegt, aber das sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben ihren Opfern die Köpfe ab zu schlagen und diese dann auch noch auf Speere zu spießen? Das sieht mir nach zuviel Arbeit aus. Das würde nur jemand tun der etwas damit bezweckt. Ich glaube nicht, dass das ohne einen Sinn geschah!"  
  
"Mein Freund, du bist genau zu der gleichen Schlussfolgerung gekommen, wie ich ", sagte Aragorn. "Aber was bezwecken sie?", fragte Gimli, "Wenn ich das nur wüsste...", gab ihm Aragorn zur Antwort, "aber ich kenne jemanden der uns helfen könnte, doch lebt diese Person einige Tagesmärsche zu Pferde, von hier entfernt. Allein sollte man sich nicht auf den Weg machen zu diesem Ort und mitnehmen sollte man nur, wem man voll und ganz vertraut. Deswegen habe ich euch her bestellt. Ich möchte euch fragen: Kommt ihr mit mir, wie einst, auf Orkjagt?"  
  
"Ich würde mit dir durchs Feuer, bis in die dunklen Gänge von Moria gehen!", dröhnte Gimli. "Und du, mein Freund?" Aragorn sah Legolas ohne ein bitten oder flehen an, er wollte ihn nicht bei seiner Entscheidung beeinflussen, denn die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie von dieser Reise nie wieder kehren würden.  
  
Lang musterten sich die beiden Freunde, bis Aragorn wieder das Wort ergriff: "Und mein Freund, was sagst du, wirst du mir helfen?" Unverständig sah Legolas ihn an: "Denkst du, ich wäre hier, wenn ich dir nicht folgen wollte? Es wäre mir eine Ehre, noch einmal Seite an Seite mit dir kämpfen zu dürfen!"  
  
Aragorn lehnte sich zurück, sein Gesicht entspannte sich, seine eigentlich geflüsterten Worte wurden durch das hallen des Raumes so laut das man sie ohne Mühe verstehen konnte: "Nun meine Herren, werde ich euch auf eure Zimmer begleiten, denn wir werden morgen in aller Früh aufbrechen. Genießt diese Nacht, denn wer weiß wann ihr das nächste Mal so ruhig schlafen werden könnt." Er erhob sich und führte die Beiden auf ihre Zimmer.  
  
Wenn von ruhig schlafen die rede gewesen war, war dies ein frommer Wunsch. Aragorn wälzte sich in seinen Bett hin und her. Er war in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf gefallen. In dem Traum der ihn verfolgte, floh er vor einer Gestallt, die ganz in schwarz gehüllt war, aber wo eigentlich die Augen des Wesens hätten sein müssen befanden sich zwei rot glühende Funken.  
  
Ab und zu schreckte er hoch, als er sich vergewissert hatte, das alle in Ordnung war, sank er wieder zurück auf sein Kissen und damit auch wieder in dieses unangenehme Gefühl das ihn beschlich, wenn er die Augen schloss.  
  
Doch war er nicht der einzige, dem es in dieser Nacht so erging.  
  
Seine Freund fanden genau so wenig schlaf und Ruhe, wie er, denn auch sie wurden von diesem schrecklichen Traum verfolgt. Doch waren es weniger Träume, als schreckliche Vorahnungen, die aber keiner von ihnen zu deuten wusste.  
  
In den frühen Morgenstunden vor Sonnenaufgang wurde eine der jungen Dienerinnen auf Gimlis Zimmer geschickt, um ihn zu wecken. Doch als sie sacht an die Tür klopfte bekam, sie keine Antwort. Noch einmal klopfte sie an die Tür, nun aber lauter, bevor sie selbst die Tür öffnete. Sie fand das Zimmer lehr vor. Das Bett war gemacht und nichts wies darauf hin, dass vor kurzen noch jemand in diesen Zimmer verweilt hatte.  
  
Da der eine nicht zu finden war, musste Sie den anderen aufwecken. Sie ging zur Nächsten Tür hinter der, der Elbenprinz aus dem Düsterwald ruhte. Als sie an die Tür pochte öffnete diese, zu ihrem Staunen, der Zwerg, den sie eigentlich in dem vorhergehenden Zimmer vermutet hatte. Dieses Erstaunen legte sich aber als sie im hinteren Teil des Zimmers einen , im Gegenteil zu dem Zwerg, hoch aufragenden Elb am Fenster stehen sah.  
  
Der Zwerg sah das Mädchen fragend an. Zurückhaltend fing sie an zu sprechen: "Guten morgen Herr Gimli! Der König schickt mich, er erwartet euch in der Kaminhalle. Ihr und Herr Legolas sollen sich fertig machen. Der König sagte die Stunde des Aufbruchs, sei nicht mehr weit."  
  
Nun drehte sich der Elb der bis jetzt seinen Blick aus den Fenster hatte schweifen lassen, zur Tür und sah ihr eindringlich mit seinen kräftig blauen Augen ins Gesicht.  
  
Sie errötete. Sie hatte erst einmal zuvor in ihren Leben, Frau Arwen ausgenommen, einen Elb gesehen, als sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war. Doch entweder hatte die Zeit ihre Erinnerung an die Elben getrübt oder dieser Elb war ein besonders elegantes Exemplar seiner Gattung. Doch vor allem faszinierten sie seine Augen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihre Seele bloß legten und die geheimsten Wünsche ihres Herzens sehen konnten.  
  
Als sie merkte das sie den Elb gedankenversunken anstarrte und dieser ihren Blick lächelnd erwiderte, stieg ihr noch mehr Rot als zuvor ins Gesicht und sie wandte sich ab. Als sie sich wieder gefangen und sich sicher war, dass ihre Stimme sich nicht überschlagen würde, wenn sie den Mund auf machte, sagte sie gedämpft: "Bitte mögen die Herren sich jetzt beeilen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, schloss die Tür und eilte den Gang herunter. Sie sah diesen Elb nie wieder, doch vergaß sie ihn nie. Zwar verschwammen mit der Zeit die klaren Linien die sich in ihren Gedanken festgesetzt hatten, doch diese Augen die sie so tief in der Seele berührt hatten, erschienen ihr noch manchmal, bis an das Ende ihres Lebens, im Traum. Doch waren sie so erschreckend klar, als würde sie ihm noch einmal gegenüberstehen.  
  
Gimli schnappte sich seine Axt, die er in eine Ecke des Raumes, neben Legolas Bogen und Köcher, gestellt hatte, in der Ansicht das sie dort in guter Gesellschaft war. Als er seine Waffe an seinem Gürtel befestigt hatte, reichte er dem Elb die seinigen. Ein paar Minuten später standen sie in der gleichen Halle, in der sie gestern Abend mit Aragorn gesessen hatten.  
  
Aus einer Ecke des Raumes trat Aragorn. Er sah seine Freunde mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an. "Meine Herren, ich schätze es sehr, dass ihr euch schon für die lange Reise marschbereit gemacht habt, doch wollen wir nicht mit leeren Magen los ziehen. Bevor wir aufbrechen werdet ihr doch hoffentlich noch mit mir und meiner Frau frühstücken?"  
  
Aragorn führte sie an einen reichgedeckten Tisch. Als sie fertig gespeist hatten, standen Gimli und Legolas auf und bedankten sich bei ihren Gastgebern für das Mahl.  
  
Erneut legten sie Axt, Peil und Bogen an, während sich Aragorn von Arwen und seinem Sohn Eremir, verabschiedete. So gern er wieder mit seinen beiden Weggefährten durch das Land zog, so sehr schmerzte ihn dieser Abschied und er hoffte das er nicht von all zu langer Dauer sein würde.  
  
Aragorn führte sie zu den Stallungen, in denen zwei Pferde des Königs bereit standen. Aragorn lieh Legolas eines seiner besten Pferde, denn das seine hatte sich auf dem Weg nach Gondor verletzt und war nunmehr nicht in der Lage, lange Strecken zu reiten.  
  
Legolas und Gimli saßen, der alten Zeiten wegen, gemeinsam auf Glóroch einem honigfarbenen Hengst auf.  
  
Aragorn hatte sich entschieden auf seinem Lieblingspferd Ardun zu reiten, denn er wusste, dass er sich auf dieses Tier, wenn es hart auf hart kommen würde, verlassen konnte.  
  
Legolas und Gimli standen schon bereit, als Aragorn sein Pferd aus dem Stall führte. Arwen, die Eremir auf dem Arm hatte, lief auf ihren Mann zu, der ihr, als sie gerade vor ihm halt machte, eine besorgte Miene zeigte und sagte: "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du solltest lieber drinnen bleiben!" Sie lächelte betrübt: "Du dachtest wohl ich würde dich gehen lassen, ohne dass du dich von mir verabschieden musst?"  
  
"Wenn ich nicht zurückkehre, sage Eremir..." "An so etwas darfst du gar nicht denken, du wirst wiederkommen!" Mit diesen Worten küsste sie ihn zum Abschied. Er nahm seinen Sohn noch einmal auf den Arm, bevor er sich auf sein Pferd schwang und mit Legolas und Gimli davon ritt. 


	4. Der Vergessene Wasserfall& Die Sage der ...

Die Sprache der Bäume  
Kapitel 3  
-Der Vergessene Wasserfall & Die Sage der Schwarzaugen-  
  
Sie waren nun seit dem gestrigen Tag unterwegs und Aragorn hatte ihnen noch immer nicht verraten, was ihr eigentliches Ziel war. Immer wenn man ihn danach fragte, sah er einen an und lächelte. Seine Augen nahmen dann einen glasigen Ausdruck an, als ob er sich an irgendetwas erinnerte, das in weiter Ferne lag.  
  
Im Moment ritten sie in Richtung Osgiliath, doch irgendetwas sagte Gimli das dies nicht ihr eigentliches Ziel seien sollte. Er schürte den Verdacht das Legolas, der vor ihm im Sattel saß mehr Ahnung davon hatte, denn er schien immer zu wissen welche Richtung Aragorn einschlug. Diese Tatsache verwirrte ihn ziemlich, denn die beiden hatten sich mit keinen Wort über den Weg abgesprochen und wenn doch, so hatte er es nicht bemerkt.  
  
Da sie in der ersten Nacht keine Rast eingelegt hatten, stoppten sie ihre Reise an diesem Tag sehr früh.  
  
Ihre Pferde ließen sie frei über die Wiese streifen, die sich in der Nähe einer Baumgruppe befand. Unter einer großen Kastanie entfachten sie ein kleines Feuer, das sie mit dünnen, trockenen Ästen bei Laune hielten.  
  
Aragorn hatte sich an den Stamm des Baumes gelehnt und sah gedankenverloren auf den letzten Rest der Dämmerung, der nun langsam am Horizont verschwand.  
  
Seit sie von den Pferden abgestiegen waren, hatten sie kein Wort mehr geredet, was Gimli beinahe wahnsinnig machte. Legolas lief, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, ruhig um die Bäume die sich bei ihrem Lagerplatz befanden. Er sah sich ihre Blätter an, befühlte ihre Rinde und trat ab und zu einige Schritte zurück, wie als wolle er sich ein Kunstwerk in seiner vollen Pracht ansehen.  
  
Nichts war zu hören, außer das Knistern der Flammen und ab und zu der Wind, der durch die Bäume streifte. Der Zwerg hielt es nicht mehr aus. Wie von einem schrecklichen Ork aufgeschreckt, sprang er auf und fing an los zu brummeln. Aragorn hob eine Augenbraue und sah Gimli verwirrt an und selbst Legolas, der gerade eingehend den Stamm einer etwa hundert jährigen Eiche studierte, ließ von seiner Beschäftigung ab. Er ging fünf Schritte auf den Zwerg zu und sah ihn erstaunt an. "Ich hab`s satt!", tönte Gimli, "wir haben jetzt seit zwei Stunden kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Was muss ich getan haben, dass ich mit zwei solch schrecklichen Weggefährten gestraft bin? Der eine, ein verdammt sturer und dazu noch schweigsamer Mensch und der andere ein Elb. Ein Elb! wie wird einem denn da?"  
  
Unweigerlich verzogen sich Legolas Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln, worauf ihn der Zwerg mit einem furchtbar bösen Blick bedachte.  
  
"So mein lieber Herr Zwerg", kicherte Aragorn, "über was würdet ihr den gerne reden?"  
  
Gimli mimte für einen Moment den Nachdenklichen, bis er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte: "Wie wäre es damit: Ihr, Herr Aragorn, sagt uns wo die Reise hin gehen soll?!"  
  
Legolas trat jetzt auch an das Feuer heran und setzte sich zwischen seine beiden Freunde. Aragorn räusperte sich: "Wenn es dich denn so interessiert, Gimli, möchte ich dir gern erzählen, was vorerst unser Ziel sein wird. Ihr werdet euch sicherlich noch an die Raurosfälle erinnern?" Als Gimli und Legolas diese Frage mit einem Nicken bejahten fuhr er fort. "Es gibt kurz vor ihnen eine Mündung eines kleinen Flusses, der etwa fünf Meilen nach dem er auf den großen Strom trifft, ebenfalls, zu einem Wasserfall wird. Der Fuß dieses Wasserfalls ist unser Ziel, dort wird jemand auf uns warten. Dann werden wir weiter sehen." Gimli schaut etwas skeptisch zu Legolas, der nun das Wort ergriff: "Wie kommt es aber, wenn dieser Fluss ihn den Anduin mündet, dass er auf keiner Karte die ich kenne verzeichnet ist?" Aragorn schluckte und atmete tief durch: "Der Wasserfall hat einen Namen, der euch bestimmt geläufig seien wird. Mann nennt ihn auch `Den vergessenen Wasserfall´." "Was?" schrie Gimli auf. "Das ist nur eine Geschichte, ein altes Ammenmärchen, das kleinen Kindern erzählt wird, um ihnen Angst zu machen!" "Oh doch, es gibt ihn ", sagte Aragorn ruhig. "Ich kenne die Geschichte von dem vergessenen Wasserfall nicht ", sagte Legolas nachdenklich, als würde er krampfhaft versuchen sich an sie zu erinnern. "Dann lass sie dir von mir erzählen, mein Junge.", sagte Gimli. "Es wird erzählt, dass an diesem besagten Wasserfall Dämonen ihr Unwesen treiben. Mann nennt sie Schwarzaugen, denn ihre Augen sollen so dunkel sein, dass, wenn man in sie hinein sieht, einem die Seele von ihnen verschluckt wird. Sie sind groß, ihre Haut ist von schuppen bedeckt und sie sind weder Elb noch Mensch, obwohl sie aus beiden entstanden, so sagt man. Ihre Grausamkeit soll soweit reichen, dass sie ihre eigenen Stammesgenossen, wenn sie alt werden, den Wasserfall herunterstürzen. Nie würde ich einen dieser schrecklichen Wesen begegnen wollen, denn die Geschichten besagen, dass sie jeden, den sie zwischen ihre Krallen bekommen, die so groß und lang wie spitze Nägel sind, auseinander reißen und sich von ihnen ernähren. Doch manche machten sich auf die Suche nach ihnen, denn wenn man den Sagen Glauben schenken darf, ist ihr Blut wertvoller als Mithril. Es soll einen von jeder Krankheit und sogar vom Tod heilen. Doch niemand der auszog um sie zu finden, kehrte je wieder zurück. Alle sind ihnen zum Opfer gefallen, um ihren immerwehrenden Blutdurst zu stillen. Man sagt auch, dass sie eine wunderschöne Stimme haben sollen, mit der sie ihre Opfer anlocken. Ein sehr durchdachter Trick, wenn ihr mich fragt; erst singen sie ihrem Abendessen ein Schlaflied und nachdem gespeist wurde, singen sie sich selbst eins." "Wie du sagtest Gimli, dies ist bestimmt nur eine Geschichte.", meinte Legolas und mit einen müden lächeln fügte er noch hinzu: "Und wenn du mich fragst, genau die richtige zum einschlafen."  
  
Es war Nacht geworden und der Mond stand hoch am Himmel. Aragorn lehnte sich wieder gegen die hohe Kastanie und Legolas strecket sich auf dem Boden aus. Nur Gimli, der die erste Wache in dieser Nacht zugeteilt bekam, stand manchmal auf und ging eine Runde um das Lager. Er sah nach ob die Pferde noch auf der Wiese standen und setzte sich wieder, nur um in ein paar Minuten wieder auf zu stehen und das selbe zu tun.  
  
Er hätte es zwar nie zugegeben, aber es nagte schon an ihm, dass sie vor hatten zum vergessenen Wasserfall zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Legolas ja recht und es war wirklich nur eine schlechte Gutenachtgeschichte, aber was wäre, wenn es diese Schwarzaugen doch gäbe?  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf, in dem er von Albträumen nur so gejagt wurde.  
  
Als er aufwachte, war die Sonne schon auf gegangen. Legolas und Aragorn hatten schon alles zusammen gepackt und standen, breit weiter zu ziehen, bei den Pferden. Brummend stand er auf und klopfte sich ein paar Grashalme und Spelzen von Kräutern, auf denen er gelegen hatte von seiner Kleidung.  
  
Legolas warf ihm einen spottenden Blick zu. Jeder Zeit hätte er sich jetzt mit ihm angelegt, doch da ihm im Magen noch etwas flau von den Träumen der letzten Nacht war, verkniff er sich jegliches Kommentar.  
  
Ihm wurde noch Zeit gelassen sich etwas die Beine zu vertreten und schon musste er wieder aufsitzen. Aragorn meinte, dass sie die Raurosfälle bestimmt am siebten Tag ihrer Reise erreicht seien würden, was leicht gesagt war, denn Aragorn legte ein scharfes Tempo vor.  
  
Am sechsten Tag, das Rauschen des Wasserfalles war schon allgegenwärtig, legten sie ihre Pause wie immer mit Einbruch der Dämmerung ein. Als sie sich alle schlafen legten, übernahm Legolas dieses Mal die erste Wache. Als der Mond schon beinahe hinter den Bäumen untergegangen war, vernahm er ein leises rascheln. Er beugte sich zu Aragorn und stupste diesen leicht an. Er wachte sogleich auf und sah den Elb verwundert an. Dieser bedeutete ihm leise zu sein. Nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille hörte er es auch, dieses rascheln, als ob sich jemand anschleichen wollte. Aragorn beugte sich zu Legolas: "Siehst du etwas?" "Orks, etwa zwanzig Mann ", antwortete Legolas kurz angebunden. In diesem Augenblick verfiel Gimli in ein lautes Schnarchen, worauf Aragorn und Legolas sich fast gleichzeitig auf ihn stürzten und ihm Mund und Nase zuhielten, dadurch wurde der Zwerg natürlich wach und konnte nur durch das noch kräftigere zudrücken von Legolas Hand auf seinen Mund, davon abgehalten werden los zuzetern. Aragorn flüsterte Gimli nur ein Wort zu: "Orks!" und schon stand der Zwerg mit gezogener Axt auf seinen zwei Beinen und sah sich suchend um.  
  
Aragorn gestikulierte wie wild das Gimli sich wieder ducken sollte, den noch wussten sie nicht, ob die Orks sie schon bemerkt hatten.  
  
Legolas trat das Feuer aus, doch die Orkgestallten kamen immer näher.  
  
Aragorn zog sein Schwert und Legolas spannte seinen Bogen und ließ einen Pfeil nach dem anderen in die Dunkelheit schnellen. Schon kamen die ersten Orks auf die Lichtung gelaufen und nicht ein paar Sekunden später hatte Gimli ihnen die Köpfe mit seiner Axt, von den Schultern gesäbelt.  
  
Aragorn lieferte sich einen erbitterten Kampf, mit einem sehr großen Ork, der der Anführer zu seien schien. Der Ork schwang seine schwarze zweischneidige Axt, bedrohlich über seinen und Aragorns Kopf, mit so einer Geschicklichkeit, dass er fast Gimli hätte Konkurrenz machen können. Aber wie gesagt, nur fast. Während er nämlich so seine Axt über seinem Kopf kreisen ließ, was eindeutig nur zur Einschüchterung des Gegners dienen sollte, vernachlässigte er vollkommen seine Deckung, was sich Aragorn ohne zu zögern, zu nutze machte. In Null Komma nichts, hatte er den Ork einen zweiten Nabel, mit seinem Schwert, in den Bauch gestochen. Der Ork geriet ins schwanken und sein massiger Körper, neigte sich wie ein junger Baum bei einem Sturm, nach allen Seiten. Wie verzaubert, sah Aragorn eine Weile diesen Schauspiel zu, setzte ihm dann aber ein Ende, mit einem gezielten tritt gegen das Schienenbein seines Ex-Gegners.  
  
Als er sich um sah erkannte er das auch Legolas und Gimli, in der Zeit wo er mit sich und der über ihm kreisenden Axt beschäftigt gewesen war, volle Arbeit geleistet hatten.  
  
An ihren Sachen klebte Orkblut und die Leichen die sich um sie türmten füllten bald den Boden der ganzen kleinen Lichtung aus, die an Abend als sie an gekommen waren, doch noch so friedlich ausgesehen hatte.  
  
Da Legolas` Pfeile aufgebraucht waren, musste er sich nun gegen den letzten Angreifer mit einem seiner zwei Elbenmessern wehren, was ihm aber auch nicht weiter störte, denn mit ihnen war er fast genau so geschickt, wie mit seinem Bogen. Der langbeinige Ork machte noch einige, sinnlose Versuche sich zu wehren, wurde dann aber nach kurzer Zeit von dem Elben einen Kopf kürzer gemacht. Auch dieser Kadaver fiel mit einem dumpfen Laut, zu Boden und gesellte sich zu seinen Leidensgenossen.  
  
Legolas lief ein paar Schritte weiter und ließ sich neben Gimli und Aragorn ins Gras fallen. Der Elb, versuchte verzweifelt, sich das klebrige Blut, dass von dem Ork den er im letzten Kampf ins Jenseits befördert hatte, stammte aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, bevor es trocknete, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Als er dieses hoffnungslose Unterfangen aufgegeben hatte, warf er einen Blick auf Gimli, der schnaufend neben ihm saß. "Na, aus der Übung gekommen?" witzelte er. "Ein Zwerg kommt nicht aus der Übung!" protestierte er lauthals, "Wir müssen uns nur hin und wieder, wenn wir uns lang nicht mehr so verausgabt haben, einkämpfen. Das ist alles!"  
  
"Wir müssen weiter." Sagte Aragorn "Ich weiß nicht was ich von diesem Angriff halten soll. Es gibt kein Anzeichen, dass es geplant war, aber das es nicht geplant war, dafür gibt es auch keine Anzeichen."  
  
"Und was sagt uns das?" fragte der immer noch kräftig schnaufende Zwerg.  
  
"Das wir so schnell, wie möglich weiter reiten müssen."  
  
Sie stapelten die Leichen, die wild verstreut zwischen den Bäumen lagen und setzten sie in Brand , dann schwangen sie sich auf ihre Pferde und ritten rasch weiter, Richtung Raurosfälle, in die Nacht hinein.  
  
********  
  
Danke, an alle die so fleißig Reviews geschrieben haben. Ich habe echt nicht gedacht, das die FF so einen anklang findet *freu* ! Also dann, Einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr & lest fleißig weiter! 


	5. Stimme in der Dunkelheit

Die Sprache der Bäume  
Kapitel 4  
-Stimme aus der Dunkelheit-  
  
Sie waren den Rest der Nacht und den Tag durch, ohne sich eine Pause zu gönnen weiter geritten, was sehr an ihren Nerven gezehrt hatte, da ihnen diese Stunden endlos vor gekommen waren. Doch da Aragorn noch einmal die Dringlichkeit des weiter Reitens beschworen hatte, wagte es nicht einmal Gimli zu murren, was er sonst aber all zu gern tat. Aragorn wankte hin und wieder auch kurz in seinem Sattel hin und her, als ob er gleich den Boden einen Besuch abstatten wolle, fing sich dann aber kurz vorm Abkippen wieder und nahm gerade Haltung an. Legolas jedoch, schien das alles wenig aus zu machen. Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert, er zeigte weder Zeichen der Freude, noch des Unmutes und manchmal schien es Gimli als würde er hören, wie Legolas ein Lied von elbischer Natur summte.  
  
Kurz bevor die Sonne versunken war, hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Auf abraten Aragorns waren sie nicht ganz bis zu dem Wasserfall geritten, den es nun, was Gimli sehr erstaunte, wirklich gab.  
  
Sie schlugen ihr Lager nah beim Fluss auf, wo ihnen von Gebüsch und zarten, noch jungen Bäumen eine gute Deckung gewährt wurde. Hinter ihnen erstreckte sich ein dichter Laub Wald, dessen Dach nur selten aufbrach und das nunmehr helle Licht des Vollmondes den Boden berühren ließ.  
  
Gimli war beunruhigt, was Aragorn doch sehr belustigte.  
  
Gimli fragte ungehalten: "Und wenn es sie nun doch gibt?"  
  
"Wen?", das war die einzige Antwort die er von Aragorn bekam.  
  
"Na diese Schwarzaugen!"  
  
Legolas lachte auf: "Gimli, du hast selbst gesagt, dass es nur ein Märchen ist. Wenn ich dich damit beruhigen kann, ich glaube, wenn es sie gäbe, wüssten wir Elben davon."  
  
Aragorn erhob sich, worauf Gimli auch aufsprang und ihn ungehalten fragte wo er hin wolle.  
  
"Ich werde mich ein wenig um sehen." War seine Antwort, "Wartet nicht auf mich, legt euch schlafen, ich werde spätestens im Morgengrauen wieder zurück seien."  
  
"Und was ist, wenn uns doch einige von diesen Schwarzaugen über den Weg laufen sollten?" fragte Gimli, wie beifällig, doch konnte man ein zittern in seiner Stimme vernehmen.  
  
"Ich würde sagen, ihr solltet rennen. Sehr, sehr schnell rennen!" sagte Aragorn mit einem Zug Ironie in der Stimme.  
  
Als Aragorn das Lager verlassen hatte und im Dickicht verschwunden war fing Gimli erneut an zu grummeln: "Ich werde hier kein Auge zu tun. Ich weiß ja nicht wie viel schlaf ihr Elben braucht, aber ich, ein Zwerg, komme auch ohne diesen aus!"  
  
Legolas sah seinen Freund zweifelnd an und ließ seine Gedanken wieder schweifen, zu seiner Heimat und zu dem was die Zukunft ihn bringen würde. Nach kurzer Zeit wurden seine Gedanken von dem gleichmäßigen Schnarchen des Zwerges begleitet und ein lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht, doch ließ er seinen Blick wieder zu den Sternen gleiten, die durch das zarte Blätterdach schimmerten und widmete sich wieder anderen Dingen.  
  
Er wusste nicht wie viele Stunden vergangen waren, denn in seinem Halbschlaf, der eher mit einer Meditation zu vergleichen war, hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.  
  
Er war auf ein zartes, immer wieder an- und abschwellendes Geräusch aufmerksam geworden, dem er schon einige ganze Weile lauschte, was er aber erst für das einschläfernde Plätschern, des Flusses gehalten hatte. Je mehr er sich darauf aber konzentrierte, hörte er eine Melodie, in einer ihn unbekannten Sprache heraus. Leise, um dem, im schlaf vor sich her gurgelnden Zwerg nicht zu wecken, griff Legolas zu seinem Bogen. Konnte es sein, dass es diese Schwarzaugen doch gab und, dass sie sich in diesen Wald herum trieben?  
  
Er verließ das Lager und ging immer weiter in die Richtung aus der, dieser betörende Gesang ertönte. Es kam ihn vor als würde die Stimme, wem auch immer sie gehörte vom Wind getragen, als würde sie mit allen anderen Tönen der Bäume, des Flusses, ja, des ganzen Waldes verschmelzen und eine einzigartig schöne Harmonie ergeben.  
  
Legolas war schon ziemlich tief in den Wald eingedrungen, als er auf einmal, wie durch eine Wand lief und auf einer Lichtung stand, in deren Mitte sich einen kleiner Felsbrocken befand, den er hier vollkommen fehl am Platz fand, denn nirgendwo war ein Berg zu sehen, nicht einmal ein Hügel. Doch was er auf diesem großen Stein sah verwunderte ihn noch mehr: Mit dem Rücken ihm zu gewand saß da, eine junge Frau, die mit den Strähnen ihres welligen, dunkelbraunen, ja fast schwarzen Haares spielte. Sie war auch die Quelle des wunderschönen Gesanges, der die ganze Lichtung einnahm.  
  
Wie verzaubert ließ Legolas seinen Bogen, den er schon gespannt hatte, sinken und steckte den Pfeil wieder zurück in den Köcher, der sich auf seinen Rücken befand. Eingenommen von ihrem Gesang, ging er immer weiter auf dieses Wesen zu, dessen Gesicht er nicht sehen konnte. So beeindruckt wie er war, so unvorsichtig war er auch geworden. Er trat auf einen kleinen Zweig vor seinen Füßen, der ein leises aber doch hörbares Knacken von sich gab. Wie von einem Blitz getroffen sprang die Frau auf. Jetzt, ihm zugewandt, konnte er auch ihr Gesicht sehen, was ihn mindestens so faszinierte wie ihre Stimme. Es war schmal und weiche Züge verliehen ihm eine unaussprechliche Zartheit, das braune Haar, welches offen auf ihren Rücken fiel und mit seinen Wellen ihr Gesicht umrahmte, glänzte im Licht des Mondes.  
  
Legolas trat noch einen Schritt weiter vor und wollte sich gerade, wie es sich gehört, vorstellen, da setzte sich die geheimnisvolle Unbekannte plötzlich in Bewegung. Sie rannte auf ihn zu und noch ehe er ein Wort herausbekommen hatte, war er von ihr, durch einen kräftigen Stoß zu Boden geworfen worden. Sie ließ sich über ihm nieder und zog aus einer Tasche ihres Umhangs einen langen Dolch, dessen silbernes Heft mit einem einzigen blauen Stein geschmückt war und legte ihn diesen an die Kehle.  
  
Nun hatte er unter mehr oder weniger glücklichen Umständen die Möglichkeit ihr Gesicht genau zu betrachten, doch blieb er an ihren Augen hängen und es war ihm, als würde eine unsichtbare Hand ihn würgen, so dass er nach Luft schnappen musste. Ihre gesamte Iris war schwarz wie Pech. Er wagte kaum den Gedanken, der sich ihm aufdrängte, zu zulassen. Konnte es sein, dass... Doch ehe er richtig fassen konnte, was er da sah, durchschnitt ihre angenehme, tiefe, doch klare Stimme die Stille: "Oh! Ein Elb, und ein äußerst hübsches Exemplar noch dazu!"  
  
Legolas fasste sich ein Herz und fragte sie: "Wer seid ihr?"  
  
"Wie unhöflich von euch, Herr Elb! Solltet nicht ihr zuerst euren Namen nennen?", antwortete sie mit einem leichten Hauch von Sarkasmus.  
  
"Jetzt werdet ihr aber unhöflich..."  
  
"Schluss mit dem Herumgescherze!", herrschte sie ihn an und ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten.  
  
"Ich habe keine Zeit für solche Spielchen. Jetzt nennt mir euren Namen und den Namen derer, für die ihr arbeitet und lasst euch ja nicht einfallen zu Lügen, ich würde es merken und Ihr würdet diese Welt schneller verlassen als es euch verkommenen Elbenvolk im Algemeinen lieb ist. Also nennt mir euren Namen."  
  
Er versuchte ihrem Blick, der ihn förmlich zu durchbohren schien, stand zu halten, doch als dies ihm nicht so recht gelingen wollte, atmete er tief durch und versuchte so gelassen wie möglich zu wirken.  
  
Er antwortete ihr: "Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt vom Düsterwald. Zu euren Diensten."  
  
Der kleine Scherz am Ende schien ihr gehörig zu missfallen: "Ihr solltet das hier nicht gerade auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, Legolas Grünblatt. Sagt mir, was sollte mich davon abhalten euch zu töten?! Ein Elb mehr oder weniger in Mittelerde, wen würde das schon interessieren?"  
  
"Ihr würdet es bereuen, ihr habt nicht die Art einer Mörders an euch und selbst wenn Ihr mich töten wolltet, hättet ihr es schon längst getan!", sagte der Elb, der es damit auch ernst meinte.  
  
"Das ihr euch da mal nicht irrt!", sagte sie nun noch verärgerter und als Legolas versuchte sich zu erheben um sie von sich herunter zu befördern, fügte sie ihm eine nicht sehr tiefe, aber doch schmerzhafte und blutende Wund an seinem Hals zu. "Immer noch sicher?" Jetzt riss auch dem all zu geduldigen Elben langsam aber sicher der Geduldsfaden und er funkelte sie böse an, was sie mit einem bitterbösen, zynischen Lächeln quittierte.  
  
Ihre Augen fingen, vor Wohlgefallen, an zu leuchten: "Vielleicht schneide ich euch auch eure hübschen kleinen Elbenöhrchen ab... Ich könnte mich jedoch umstimmen lassen, wenn ihr mir sagt, für wen ihr arbeitet. Glaubt mir ich finde Elbenohren sehr dekorativ, ich könnte sie mir an einer Kette um den Hals binden..."  
  
Sie wurde in ihrer kleinen Ansprache, durch ein rascheln, auf das sie beide gleichermaßen aufmerksam wurden, unterbrochen.  
  
Ziemlich nah bei den beiden brachen zwei Gestalten durch das Dickicht.  
  
Gimli kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus und selbst Aragorn riss seine Augen weit auf, als würde diese Handlung etwas an dem ändern, was er da sah.  
  
Als sich der König wieder gefangen hatte, lachte er auf einmal auf: "Wie ich sehe hast du schon das gefunden, was ich die ganze Zeit versucht habe zu finden. Stören wir?"  
  
Aragorn erntete von Legolas einen Blick, welcher jeden anderen Menschen hätte das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Der Elb war eigentlich nicht leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen, doch machte ihn schon die Tatsache, dass Aragorn diese Frau zu kennen schien, die ihm eine Wunde in den Hals geschnitten hatte, die eigentlich schon wegen seiner elbischen Abstammung hätte verheilt seien müssen, aus der aber immer noch ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut rann, wütend.  
  
Auf einmal erhob sich die junge Frau und rannte vor Freude jauchzend auf Aragorn zu und warf ihm ihre Arme um den Hals.  
  
"Aragorn, bisst du es wirklich?"  
  
"Himmel! Kleines, du bist ja eine richtige Frau geworden. Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, warst du in jeder Hinsicht noch viel dürrer!" Freundschaftlich knuffte sie ihn in die Seite.  
  
Ein verwirrtes Räuspern wurde laut und Aragorn besann sich wieder: "Vergebt mir Freunde, darf ich euch Yemaya vom Stamm der Schwarzaugen des vergessenen Wasserfalls vorstellen?"  
  
Verwundert rissen Legolas und Gimli die Augen, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, noch weiter auf.  
  
Sollte sie etwa wirklich der Schlüssel zu den mysteriösen Orkangriffen sein? 


	6. Was einst war

Die Sprache der Bäume  
Kapitel 5  
-Was einst war-  
  
Gimli stotterte, doch konnte man nicht sagen ob er dies aus Verlegenheit oder Erstaunen tat.  
  
"Ein Schwarzauge? Ihr seid ein Schwarzauge?"  
  
"Und ihr seid ein Zwerg.", grinste sie ihn an.  
  
Mit einigen Schritten stand sie vor Legolas und drückte ihm mit ihren Zeigefinger das Kinn nach oben. Der Elb trat ein Stück zurück und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Verwirrung an. Genervt stöhnte sie auf:  
  
"Wollt ihr euch nun helfen lassen, oder nicht?"  
  
" Ich glaube, dass ich eure Hilfe nicht benötige. Ich verstehe nicht warum die Wunde noch nicht heilt, denn eigentlich..."  
  
"Nicht wenn die Klinge vergiftet ist!", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. "Wir Schwarzaugen, haben uns angewöhnt, immer etwas wirksameres, als nur ein Schwert bei uns zu haben, seit ungebetene Gäste unsere Gebiete unsicher machen. Denn manchmal entwischt doch ein Ork, der aber schon angestochen wurde. Wenn er von solch einer Klinge verletzt worden ist, wie ihr, Herr Elb, stirbt er innerhalb von zwei Tagen. Wie es bei eurer Art aussieht, weiß ich nicht, denn unsere Waffen an Elben zu erproben, so könnt ihr euch sicherlich vorstellen, haben wir wenig Gelegenheit. Wollt ihr euch nun von mir helfen lassen oder nicht?"  
  
Legolas durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick, um fest zu stellen, welch Absichten sie hatte, doch stieß er bei ihr wie auf eine undurchdringliche Mauer, denn sie schien zu durchschauen was er vor hatte. Er verdrehte die Augen, trat ein Stück näher an sie heran und hob seinen Kopf an, so, dass sie ohne Probleme an seinen Hals greifen konnte. Sie setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf und griff unter ihren weinroten Umhang, wo sie ein kleines Fläschchen, dass sie so gleich entkorkte, und ein weißes Tuch hervor zog. Sie tröpfelte etwas von der leicht blau schimmernden Flüssigkeit auf das Tuch und betupfte damit seine Wunde.  
  
"Was bewirkt eigentlich das Gift, das an eurer Klinge haftet?", fragte Gimli. "Das Blut gerinnt nicht mehr und derjenige in dessen Herz es gerät, bekommt Halluzinationen. Wie gesagt, sind die, die dem Dolch eines Schwarzaugen zum Opfer fallen, in der Regel nach zwei Tagen tot. Ob sie nun an Verbluten sterben oder weil sie wahnsinnig werden und sich selbst töten; das ist eine andere Sache, Herr Gimli."  
  
Die Flüssigkeit, mit der Yemaya die Wunde säuberte, brannte wie Feuer und Legolas zuckte zusammen, worauf sie lachte: "Ihr seid mir ein schöner Elb! Diese Behandlung stecken unsere Kinder ja besser weg als ihr." Darauf hin zog sie ihre Hand mit samt dem Tuch weg und wandte sich wieder an Aragorn:  
  
"Die Wunde deines Freundes ist sauber, ihm droht also keine Gefahr mehr. Wo befindet sich euer Lager? Es gibt viel zu bereden."  
  
"Wir haben unser Lager kurz vor dem Wasserfall am Fluss aufgeschlagen."  
  
"Dann lasst mich voran gehen.", sagte sie und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.  
  
Den drei Gefährten war die Verwunderung anzusehen, denn es war ihnen, ja sogar Aragorn, schleierhaft, wie diese Frau, in ihren dunkelroten Umhang, sich so an die Umgebung anpasste, dass selbst Legolas seine Augen anstrengen musste, um sie zu sehen. Irgendwie schienen die Bäume darauf bedacht zu seien, sie zwischen ihren Zweigen und Blättern zu verstecken.  
  
Als die Männer an ihrem Lagerplatz ankamen, saß sie schon an der Feuerstelle um aus den glimmenden Ästen wieder ein Feuer zu entfachen. Kurz darauf setzten sich die drei zu ihr an das nun prasselnde Lagerfeuer.  
  
Nach einer Weile sagte Gimli: "Also, wenn alle Schwarzaugen so aussehen wie ihr, Herrin, seid ihr nicht so hässlich wie in den Legenden berichtet wird."  
  
" Jetzt bringt ihr mich aber in Verlegenheit, Herr Gimli. Doch was ist eure eigentliche Frage?"  
  
Ertappt sah Gimli auf seine Füße.  
  
"Schaut nicht so betreten, Herr Zwerg, es ist mir ein leichtes eure Gedanken zu lesen. Also, was liegt euch auf dem Herzen?" Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und lächelte Gimli an, so dass er rot wurde.  
  
"Also, was ich euch fragen wollte ist ... Seid ihr wirklich so grausam, wie man es euch nachsagt?"  
  
Sie lachte auf, was Gimli als ein gutes Zeichen empfand. "Wenn ihr damit meint, ob wir wirklich kleine Kinder aus Dörfern rauben und sie an unsere Götter opfern, kann ich euch dazu nur sagen, dass wir keine Götter haben und was die Kinder angeht ... Wir sind gegen jede Verschwendung und deswegen würden wir ihr Fleisch nicht einfach herum liegen lassen, sondern es selbst essen. Doch ist das bisschen Fleisch nicht die Mühe wert erst Meilen weit zu reiten." Der Zwerg sah verunsichert zu Aragorn, der ein kehliges Lachen ausstieß: "Ihr müsst entschuldigen, sie neigt leicht zum Sarkasmus. Yemaya, würde nie jemanden töten, wenn er nicht ihr Leben gefährdet."  
  
Legolas dachte sich seinen Teil dazu und seufzte.  
  
"Ich verstehe aber nicht, warum wir Elben nichts von eurer Existenz wissen."  
  
"Na, dass ist ja mal wieder typisch Elb! Ihr mit eurer Arroganz denkt, ihr würdet alles über diese Welt wissen! Zum Teil stimmt das ja leider auch, aber glaubt mir, die Elben wissen von uns. Nur erinnert man sich nicht gerne in den gehobenen Kreisen, an dass Fußvolk, das man unterdrückt. Herr Legolas, wenn ihr einen älteren Vertreter eurer Art nach uns fragt, wird er euch schon etwas über uns erzählen können, aber ob er es will... Ja, es ist so, dass wir leider aus euren Geschichtsbüchern gestrichen wurden. Eine Schande eigentlich, seine eigenen Kinder zu verstoßen."  
  
"Kinder?" Legolas' Augen wurden groß. Das diese Yemaya, vorlaut und zynisch war hatte er schon begriffen, aber jetzt wurde sie auch noch dreist.  
  
"Entschuldigt Herr Legolas, wie solltet ihr auch verstehen? Ich bitte um Vergebung!"  
  
Sie löste einen Strick von ihrem Handgelenk und band ihre Haare damit zusammen. Legolas stockte der Atem und Gimli, der gerade einen kräftigen Zug aus seinem Wasserschlauch, genommen hatte, spuckte einen riesigen Schwall ins Feuer.  
  
Yemayas Ohren waren spitz wie die eines Elben! Unschuldig lächelnd, wie ein kleines Mädchen fragte sie: "Ist was?"  
  
Aragorn bemühte sich die ganze Sache, aufzuklären: "Ja, es stimmt, dass Schwarzaugen Mischlinge, zwischen Mensch und Elb sind. Niemand weiß, warum ihre Augen schwarz werden und warum..."  
  
Aragorn hörte mitten im Satz auf zu sprechen und sah Yemaya an.  
  
"Aber nur weil sie eine andere Augenfarbe als die anderen Elben haben, ist das doch lange kein Grund sie zu verstoßen.", rief Gimli aus.  
  
"Herr Gimli, ihr müsst verstehen, dass wir uns nicht zugehörig fühlen. Wir konnten uns nie anpassen. Menschen hatten Angst vor uns und Elben... ja, die Elben." Yemaya stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, wobei sie Legolas ansah.  
  
"Wie hast du aber Aragorn kennen gelernt?", fragte Gimli, "ihr scheint euch schon lange zu kennen."  
  
"Ihr habt recht, Herr Zwerg ", antwortete Yemaya, "lasst mich ein wenig von meinem Leben erzählen. Meine Eltern lernte ich nie kennen. Ich weiß auch nichts über die ersten Jahre meines Lebens. Meine Erinnerung beginnt da, als ich, so zu sagen als Experiment, in ein kleines Dorf in Gondor geschickt wurde. Man wollt ausprobieren, ob man ein Schwarzauge, wenn es von klein auf, bei Menschen lebt, aufgenommen wird und sich eingliedern kann. Doch schon in der ersten Woche zeigte sich, dass dies ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen war. Die Menschen, wollten mich sozusagen ausbluten lassen."  
  
Sie wurde von Legolas unterbrochen: "Wieso ausbluten?"  
  
"Kennt ihr denn nicht die Geschichten über unser Blut, Herr Elb? Es soll Tote wieder zum Leben erwecken, so sagt man. Doch ehe die Menschen mir nur einen Stich zufügen konnten, kam ein Zauberer herbei geritten. Sein Name war Gandalf."  
  
"Gandalf?", platzte es Gimli heraus, "ihr kanntet Gandalf?"  
  
"Ja, Herr Gimli, sehr gut sogar. Wir sind gute Freund geworden und er brachte mir so einiges über Kräuter bei. Jedenfalls, Gandalf nahm mich mit und sorgte einige Zeit für mich, doch sagte er mir, dass das nicht so weiter gehen könne und er brachte mich zu Elrond, der mich freundlich aufnahm. In Bruchtal lernte ich dann auch Aragorn kennen."  
  
"Ja, ich übte mit ihr den Schwertkampf, doch sie hat immer verloren."  
  
"Das glaubst aber auch nur du."  
  
"Willst du es etwa darauf ankommen lassen, Yemaya?"  
  
"Ich könnte dich jeder Zeit schlagen, mein Lieber!"  
  
Yemaya sprang auf und zog ihr Schwert. Es war dünner als gewöhnliche Schwerter und seine Klinge schien aus blauen Stahl geschmiedet worden zu sein.  
  
Herausfordernd sah sie Aragorn an. Der lacht nur, schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf.  
  
"In einem fairen Kampf könntest du mich nie schlagen, das ist dir klar?"  
  
"Du hast dich kein Stück verändert Aragorn!"  
  
Auch Aragon zog sein Schwert und schon schlugen die Klingen gegeneinander. Gimli und Legolas machten große Augen. Sie schien Aragorns Hiebe, mit einer Leichtigkeit, abzufangen, die ihnen unerklärlich war. Der Kampf der Beiden zog sich nicht weiter in die Länge, denn Yemaya stellt Aragorn ein Bein und er fiel zu Boden, was sie ausnutzte und ihn als Zeichen ihres Sieges die Spitze ihres Schwertes an die Kehle hielt.  
  
"Ich sagte doch, dass du mich nie in einem fairen Kampf besiegen kannst!", sagte Aragorn, der sich wieder aufrichtete.  
  
"Ich habe dich besiegt, wie du siehst. Was war an diesen Kampf unfair?"  
  
"Du hast mir ein Bein gestellt!" sagte Aragorn grinsend.  
  
"Heulsuse! Erzähl es deinen Freunden!", keifte sie los und ließ sich neben Gimli an das Lagerfeuer fallen.  
  
Legolas fragte Aragorn: "Ist jetzt nicht eigentlich die Zeit, uns zu eröffnen, welch wunderbaren Plan du hast und warum wir überhaupt hier sind?"  
  
Aragorns gerade noch heitere Miene verfinsterte sich: "Es ist besser, wenn wir morgen darüber reden. Die Dunkelheit hat mehr Ohren als wir uns vorstellen können. Schlafen wir noch, solange wir können und lasst uns morgen weiter sehen."  
  
Erneut legten sie sich schlafen. Yemaya, jedoch erhob sich und lief in den Wald, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. 


	7. Blätter wie Feuer

Die Sprache der Bäume  
Kapitel 6  
-Blätter wie Feuer-  
  
Legolas wurde durch Yemayas melodische Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sie schien mit Aragorn über etwas sehr ernstes zu diskutieren, da sie einige Male laut wurde und Aragorn fast anschrie. Doch vermutete Legolas, dass ihre Wut nicht ihm galt, sondern irgendetwas anderem, was ihre Seele bedrückte.  
  
Legolas stand so leise von seinem Lager auf, wie Yemaya gekommen war. Als er direkt hinter ihr stand, löste Aragorn seinen Blick von Yemaya und sah ihn an, was Yemaya aus dem Konzept zu bringen schien. Sie drehte sich um und erschrak etwas, als Legolas auf einmal hinter ihr stand.  
  
Sie schnaufte einmal und die Wut glänzte in ihren Augen. Legolas bereute, dass er sich so nah an sie gestellt hatte, dass sie erschrak. Er hatte auf gar keinen Fall vorgehabt ihren Zorn erneut auf sich zu ziehen.  
  
„Guten Morgen Herrin!", sagte er aufrichtig.  
  
Sie neigte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite und sah ihn eine Weile lang durchbohrend an, bis sie Verunsicherung in seinem Gesicht sah. Als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte und er sie entrüstet ansah, fing sie an zu lächeln. Legolas atmete erleichtert auf. Es war das erste mal, dass sie ihm eine freundliche Geste zeigte.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und setzte eine ernste Miene auf.  
  
„Herr Grünblatt, lassen wir doch diese geschwollene Ausdrucksweiße. Nennt mich einfach Yemaya. Denn wie ich das sehe, werden wir noch einen Teil der Reise gemeinsam verbringen und meiner Meinung nach könnte diese Maßnahme uns etwas Zeit sparen lassen."  
  
„Wenn ich euch Yemaya nennen darf, so dürft ihr mich Legolas nennen."  
  
„Mir soll es recht sein, Legolas. Mir wäre es auch sehr recht, wenn wir uns auf `Du´ einigen könnten."  
  
„Sehr gern Yemaya."  
  
Aragorn, der das Spiel zwischen den Beiden aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, schien amüsiert und grinste zufrieden, als sich Yemaya umdrehte und erstaunt ausrief: „Was?"  
  
In der Zwischenzeit war auch Gimli erwacht und gesellte sich zu seinen Gefährten.  
  
„Auch schon erwacht, Herr Gimli?", witzelte Aragorn.  
  
„Da ich die ganze Nacht Wache gehalten habe, ist es ja klar, dass ich etwas länger schlafe als ihr, die die ganze Nacht durch geschlafen habt!"  
  
Aragorn warf Legolas ein schiefes Lächeln zu, dass dieser auch erwiderte, denn die Wahrheit war, dass Gimli schon in den ersten Minuten seiner Wache eingeschlafen war und die beiden sich Gimlis Wache geteilt hatten.  
  
„So!", wetterte Gimli erneut los, „Yemaya, Aragorn! Wollt ihr uns nicht endlich sagen, was euch soviel Angst macht, dass wir des Nachts nicht darüber reden dürfen?"  
  
Als Gimli in Yemayas Augen sah, die ihn auf Grund ihrer ungewöhnlichen Farbe, in einen Zustand, zwischen Bewunderung und Grauen versetzen, glaubte er für einen Augenblick einen Funken Angst aufblitzen zu sehen.  
  
„Es begann vor einem Jahr."  
  
Sagte Yemaya unsicher, als hätte sie Angst, dass sie ihr nicht glauben würden und sie sah hilfesuchend zu Aragorn, der an sie heran trat und ihr zur Bestärkung eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Vorsichtig fuhr sie fort: „Wir dachten uns nichts Böses dabei, aber es kamen mehr und mehr Orks in unseren Wald." Sie schnaufte verächtlich. „Erst, war es ein leichtes für uns Schwarzaugen den Wald und sein allerheiligstes gegen sie abzuwehren. Doch es wurden immer mehr und sie fingen an Kinder und Frauen zu morden, denn nicht jede Frau, erhält wie ich, eine Ausbildung zur Kriegerin.  
  
Wir holten zu einem Schlag aus, der unsere gesamte Kraft bündeln und die Orks vernichten sollte.  
  
Wir wiegten uns in Sicherheit und ein Trupp unserer Männer hatte die Aufgabe, das letzte Lager der Orks zu zerstören. Doch wir lagen falsch. Die Orks waren stärker und vor allem schlauer geworden, als wie sie früher waren." Wieder hielt sie inne und sah in den Himmel, an dem die Sonne jetzt hell strahlte. Sie blinzelte und nahm ihre Erzählung wieder auf, nun aber mit belegter Stimme. Man konnte schon erahnen, dass etwas schlimmes passiert sein musste.  
  
„Die Männer verabschiedeten sich am Abend von ihren Frauen und Kindern. Sie wollten in der Nacht zuschlagen. Doch alles war eine Falle gewesen. Die Orks hatten uns in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Die Männer sind nie wieder gekehrt. Wir fanden ihre Leichen, alle verbrannt. Eine fehlte, doch wir konnten nicht feststellen welche."  
  
„Wieso nicht?", fiel ihr Gimli ins Wort.  
  
„Weil man ihnen die Köpfe abgetrennt hatte."  
  
Stille herrschte für einen Moment, denn niemand traute sich das Wort zu ergreifen. Nach einer Weile faste sich Gimli ein Herz: „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
  
„Es kann vieles Bedeuten."  
  
„Ja, zum Beispiel, dass die Orks einen neuen Anführer haben ", gab Aragorn zu bedenken.  
  
„Es wäre auch logisch ", sagte Legolas, der die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört hatte, „Yemaya, sagte doch selbst, dass die Schwarzaugen sich verstoßen fühlen!"  
  
Yemaya wurde ungehalten und schrie Legolas wütend an: „Wenn wir uns für all die Verachtung, die ihr uns schon immer entgegen gebracht habt, hätten rächen wollen, dann hätten wir es schon längst getan, glaubt mir!"  
  
Aragorn, der noch immer deine Hand auf Yemayas Schulter liegen hatte, drückte sie etwas zusammen, denn er befürchtete, dass sie gleich auf Legolas losgehen würde.  
  
Der Elb bemerkte seinen Fehler und entschuldigte sich bei Yemaya: „Ich wollte euch nicht zu nahe treten. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch beleidigt habe."  
  
„Eure Unwissenheit, soll euch vergeben sein, Elb."  
  
Doch Yemayas Worte klangen eher wie eine Kriegserklärung, als dass sie ihm vergäben hätte.  
  
„Was wollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Gimli nachdenklich.  
  
„Auf Orkjagt gehen!", sagte Aragorn.  
  
„Wie in alten Zeiten ", sagte Gimli leise.  
  
„Ja, genau Gimli, doch mit dem Unterschied, dass wir nicht wissen wo wir suchen müssen und vor allem wissen wir nicht, was wir suchen ", meinte Aragorn.  
  
„Ruht euch noch etwas aus, zur Mittagszeit werden wir aufbrechen."  
  
Gimli und Legolas waren in dem Wald verschwunden, denn als Legolas bemerkt hatte, das Yemaya und Aragorn noch etwas unter vier Augen besprechen wollten, zog er Gimli mit sich und versuchte den Zwerg zu einen kleinen Spaziergang zu überreden. Zuerst wehrte er sich heftig dagegen, aber nach einem kleinem Geistesblitz, der ihm scheinbar offenbarte, warum sein Freund so unbedingt in diesem Wald ein Stück herum laufen wollte, folgte er ihm bereitwillig.  
  
„Einen Elb! Wieso ausgerechnet einen Elb?" Yemayas Stimme klang mehr verzweifelt als wütend.  
  
„Hättest du nicht einen Ork, oder einen Balrog mitschleppen können? All das wäre mir lieber gewesen als dieser... dieser... Elb!"  
  
Während sie dies sagte überschlug sich ihre Stimme einige Male und sie lief auf der kleinen Lichtung auf und ab, wobei sie sich wie wild durch die Haare raufte.  
  
Aragorn saß derweil gelassen an einen Baum gelehnt und lächelte in sich hinein. Sie hatte schon immer einen Hang zum Melodramatischen gehabt und er wusste, das man nicht alles ernst nehmen durfte, was sie sagte.  
  
Langsam, aber stetig drifteten seine Gedanken ab und er hörte kaum noch auf das, was Yemaya sagte, das brauchte er aber auch nicht, denn er wusste bereits, dass sie sich nur noch über den Elb, wie sie so schön sagte, aufregen würde.  
  
Er war in Gedanken bei seinem Sohn und bei Arwen.  
  
Ja, bei Arwen. Wie sehr er sie doch vermisste. Er versuchte sich alle Einzelheiten seiner liebreizenden Gemahlin ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, wobei sich sein Herz zusammen krampfte. Wie gern hätte er sie jetzt in den Armen gehalten.  
  
Aragorn wurde aus seiner Traumwelt gerissen, den Yemayas Stimme wurde schrill und laut. Nun wurde es dem Herrscher zu bunt, er richtete sich auf und klopfte ein paar Grasspelzen von seiner Kleidung. Dann begann er beschwichtigend auf Yemaya einzureden.  
  
„Yemaya beruhige dich! Was hast du gegen Legolas auszusetzen? Du solltest nicht so respektlos zu ihm sein. Immerhin ist er der Thronerbe des Düsterwaldes."  
  
„Was?" schrie Yemaya jetzt noch aufgebrachter aus.  
  
„Dieser Schwächling, der sich noch nicht einmal mit Worten gegen eine Frau wehren kann, soll König des Düsterwaldes werden? Wer hat sich diesen Schwachsinn ausgedacht? Na ja, zuzutrauen wäre es diesen Elben schon, so einen Idioten auf den Thron zu setzten!"  
  
„Yemaya!" Die sonst so ruhige Stimme des Königs wurde jetzt scharf und zornig, „Ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass Legolas sich hätte wehren können, es aber nicht wollte? Bei Gondor, er hat mehr Anstand in seinem kleinen Finger, als du in deinem ganzen Körper!"  
  
Aragorn hielt Yemayas vernichtenden Blicken stand. Schmollend lies sie sich auf den Boden fallen und stocherte mit einem Stöckchen in der Erde herum.  
  
„Yemaya?"  
  
„Ja?" ihr verärgerter Ton brachte Aragorn zum lachen.  
  
„Yemaya, wie wäre es, wenn du dich bei Legolas entschuldigst?"  
  
„Ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen? Die Elben sind es die sich bei uns Schwarzaugen entschuldigen müssen!"  
  
„Du hast immer noch nicht verstanden, das es erstens nicht um Elben und Schwarzaugen, sondern um dich und Legolas geht und zweitens, er auch nichts für dein Schicksal kann. Er wusste vor einem Tag ja noch nicht einmal, dass es Schwarzaugen wirklich gibt."  
  
Yemaya stand ohne ein Wort auf und bewegte sich in Richtung Bäume.  
  
„Wirst du dich entschuldigen?"  
  
Yemaya drehte sich so schnell um, dass ihr, ihr langes Haar ins Gesicht schlug und funkelte Aragon böse an.  
  
„Sei froh, dass du der König von Gondor bist!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich erneut um und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen. Aragorn lies sich an dem Stamm eines Baumes hinab gleiten und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Nein, sie hatte sich kein Stück geändert.  
  
Es war ihr nicht schwer gefallen sie zu finden, denn immerhin bewegten sie sich durch den Wald der Schwarzaugen, den die Elben, die sie so verachtete, einst Ariandor genannt hatten. Doch dieser Name war zu der Zeit, als Yemaya auf einem Baum saß und den Elb und den Zwerg dabei beobachtete, wie sie redeten, längst vergessen.  
  
Der leichte Wind trug die Worte der beiden Freunde zu ihr in die Höhe. Sie schmunzelte in sich hinein, denn sie wusste, dass die beiden sofort aufhören würden zu reden, wenn sie sie bemerkten.  
  
„Also, mir ist sie unheimlich. Es erstaunt mich immer wieder was Aragorn für komische Freunde hat."  
  
Gimli wartete auf eine Antwort von Legolas' Seite, die aber auf sich warten ließ.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht Gimli...", er stockte, „ich spüre bei ihr ein großes Misstrauen mir gegenüber. Ich will meinen, dass sie etwas verbittert ist, das ist alles."  
  
Gimli ließ sich auf einem Stein nieder und schniefte vor sich hin. Er vernahm ein leises Knacken, was er aber nur als ein Geräusch des Waldes abtat. Nicht so Legolas. Er hatte schon einen Pfeil gezogen, ihn auf die Sehne seines Bogens gelegt und zielte damit in eine der mächtigen Baumkronen.  
  
Tatsächlich glitt aus dem dichten Geäst ein Schatten und fiel auf den Boden.  
  
Legolas steckte seinen Pfeil zurück und ließ den Bogen wieder sinken.  
  
„Das war nun schon das zweite Mal, Herr Legolas, dass ihr mit Pfeil und Bogen auf mich zielt. Ich weiß nicht so recht was ich jetzt davon halten soll."  
  
„Was sollen wir davon halten, dass ihr in einem Baum sitzt und uns beobachtet, Yemaya?", zischte Gimli, aber das verschmitze Lächeln Yemayas ließ seinen Zorn genauso schnell wieder verfliegen wie er gekommen war.  
  
„Herr Gimli, Aragorn hat mich nach euch geschickt. Er sagte, ihr sollt schnell zu ihm kommen!"  
  
Gimli setzte ein wissendes Lächeln auf. „Oh ja! Ich verstehe!" Kurz darauf war er im Dickicht verschwunden.  
  
Yemaya legte den Kopf schief und sah Legolas überlegend an.  
  
„Legolas, ich möchte, dass du mir folgst. Aragorn sagte, du seiest der Prinz des Düsterwaldes und wenn du einmal König wirst, solltest du dies gesehen haben. Viele Elben würden dafür sterben, es zu sehen, glaube mir."  
  
„Würden sterben um was zu sehen?"  
  
„Folge mir einfach!"  
  
Schon war sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden und Legolas hatte, trotz seiner Leichtfüßigkeit, Mühe mit ihr Schritt zu halten.  
  
Auf einmal blieb sie stehen, schloss ihre Augen und zog einen Halbkreis mit dem Zeigefinger ihrer Rechten Hand durch die Luft.  
  
Legolas versuchte etwas durch die Bäume zu erkennen, doch trübte ein dichter Nebel seine Sicht. Plötzlich faste Yemaya seine Hand und riss ihn mit sich. Er war erstaunt mit was für einer Kraft sie ihn hinter sich her zog.  
  
Nachdem sie einige Schritte gelaufen waren, bemerkte Legolas einen orangen Schimmer, der von einer Lichtung vor ihnen kam.  
  
Als Legolas den großen knorrigen Baum am Ende erblickte, stockte ihm fast der Atem. Seine scharlachroten Blätter wurden von der hoch am Himmel stehenden Sonne so angestrahlt, dass er zu brennen schien.  
  
Schweigend über die Schönheit dieses Laubbaumes, verharrten sie und schwiegen.  
  
Legolas wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Yemaya zusammen zuckte.  
  
„Sie sind da! Die Orks, sie sind wieder da, ich kann sie spüren!"  
  
***** Danke erst mal, an alle, die mir gereviewt haben!  
  
Ich weiß, dass Yemaya eine furchtbare Kratzbürste ist, aber wie soll ich es sagen? Ich mach sie irgendwie und Legolas werde ich das Leben auch nicht leichter machen.  
  
Reviewt bitte fleißig weiter (würde mich auch mal über eine Mail freuen)!!!!  
  
Bye Imanje 


	8. Nicht pervekt

Die Sprache der Bäume  
Kapitel 7  
-Nicht perfekt-  
  
„Yemaya?!"  
  
Legolas packte sie behutsam am Arm und schüttelte sie ein wenig.  
  
Sie schien in eine Art Trance gefallen zu sein. Sie stand da wie angewurzelt und murmelte immer wieder vor sich hin, dass sie die Orks kören konnte.  
  
Legolas rief ihren Namen etwas lauter, aber sie reagierte immer noch nicht. Er war ratlos; was sollte er nur tun?  
  
Er wollte sie aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf befreien, war aber nicht gewillt ihr weh zu tun.  
  
In seiner Verzweiflung, die ihm aber nicht anzusehen war, denn wie jeder andere Elb auch konnte er seine Gefühle vor der Welt verbergen, kam ihm die Idee, sie auf den Arm zu nehmen und zu Aragorn zu tragen.  
  
Als er sie gerade hochheben wollte, durchzog ein Windstoß die Lichtung und durchkämmte ihr seidig glänzendes Haar. Wie verzaubert blieb er stehen und beobachtete wie sich einige der Strähnen, die auf ihre Schultern hernieder fielen, leicht im Wind bewegten.  
  
Ohne das er es merkte, hob er seine Hand einwenig und streckte sie nach ihrem dunkelbraunen Schopf aus.  
  
Ja, als er sie das erste Mal sah, hatte sie auf einem Stein gesessen, dieses unendlich schöne Lied gesungen und mit ihrem Haar gespielt. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dabei war es noch nicht mal einen Tag her. Gestern hatte er genau den gleichen Zauber verspürt, er konnte und er wollte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Sie war so faszinierend ...  
  
Kurz bevor seine Finger eine der dunklen Wellen berühren konnten, kam er wieder zu sich. Nein, das war jetzt nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt den Verstand zu verlieren!  
  
Er hatte Angst davor, ihrer Anmut erneut zu erliegen, wenn er sie berührte. Also sprach er ihren Namen noch einmal laut aus, so dass sie aufschreckte.  
  
„Yemaya?"  
  
„Legolas, wir müssen..."  
  
Sie hatte die Fassung verloren und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
Legolas legte ihr vorsichtig seine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Yemaya, komm wieder zu Sinnen! Setz dich ein Stück und beruhige dich, wahrscheinlich hattest du nur einen bösen Tagtraum."  
  
Sie warf ihn ein missbilligenden Blick zu und schob seine Hand unsanft von sich weg.  
  
„Nein Legolas, dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit. Wir müssen zu Aragorn. Ob du willst oder nicht: Es steht ein Kampf bevor!"  
  
Sie hatte kaum das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, als sie schon los rannte.  
  
Es hatte den Anschein, dass ihre Füße kaum den Boden berührten, denn da wo sie auftrat, stand das saftige grüne Gras wie eh und je. Selbst Legolas, der jetzt hinter ihr herlief, konnte nicht so leicht auftreten. Sogar wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte, kam es schon das eine oder andere mal vor, dass er einen Grashalm umknickte.  
  
Der Elb bezweifelte, dass auch der beste Fährtenleser ihren Weg verfolgen konnte, da dies schon bei einem normalen Elb fast unmöglich war, wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte.  
  
„Aragorn.... die Orks.... sie sind...."  
  
Yemaya war vollkommen außer Atem und ein schmaler Streifen ihrer Wangenknochen war vor Anstrengung rot angelaufen, was ihrem zarten Gesicht aber mehr schmeichelte, als es ihm schadete.  
  
Aragorn legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und versuchte sie damit zu beruhigen, was aber fehl schlug, denn sie stieß diese weg, als wären sie giftige Schlangen.  
  
„Ruh dich doch erst einmal aus und dann sagst du mir was los ist."  
  
„Warum sagt mir hier jeder, dass ich mich ausruhen soll?", giftete sie zurück.  
  
Aragorn verdrehte seine Augen und schlug einen Ton an, als müsse er ein ungehorsames Kind belehren: „Dann sag uns was los ist, Yemaya"  
  
Sie stand wieder wie angewurzelt da und Legolas hatte Angst, dass sie wieder in diese Trance zurück verfallen würde, was aber nicht der Fall war.  
  
Langsam hob und senkte sich ihr Brustkorb, ihr Mund war leicht geschlossen und niemand wagte es die Stille zu durchbrechen.  
  
Auf einmal strich sie sich mit ihren Händen über die Oberarme, als ob es ihr frösteln würde und sie schluckte schwer.  
  
„Ja, die Orks sind in der Nähe. Ich kann sie ganz deutlich spüren."  
  
Gimli der bis jetzt eher ruhig diesem Schauspiel beigewohnt hatte, rief aus: „Orks? Nur her damit, wir sind schon mit anderen Dingen fertig geworden. Überhaupt, meine Axt sehnt sich nach Orkblut!"  
  
„Sei nicht so voreilig Gimli ", mahnte Yemaya, „man sollte das Böse nie herbei sehnen."  
  
Noch während sie diese Worte aussprach, trat Legolas, der in das scheinbare Nichts aus Blättern und Geäst starrte, zu Aragorn und Berührte ihn leicht am Arm.  
  
„Was siehst du mein Freund?"  
  
„Sie kommen."  
  
„Wie viele?"  
  
„Etwa fünfzig, sie sind in der Überzahl."  
  
Yemaya fiel in diese Unterhaltung ein: „Bei so einer Übermacht können wir sie nie besiegen! Wir müssen weg hier! Folgt mir!"  
  
„Was hast du vor Yemaya?", wollte Aragorn wissen.  
  
„Wir werden sie an einen Platz locken, an dem wir eine Chance gegen sie haben."  
  
„Es liegt uns Zwergen nicht im Blut, einfach davon zu laufen. Woher wollen wir überhaupt wissen, dass sie hinter uns her sind?", fragte Gimli ungehalten.  
  
„Herr Zwerg,", zischte die Frau eben so ungehalten zurück, „diese Orks können das Fleisch jedes Lebewesens besser riechen, als ihr denkt und glaubt ihr, dass Orks einfach an einem sonnigen Tag durch die Gegend spazieren, um sich an der Schönheit dieses Waldes zu ergötzen?"  
  
Gimli brummelte etwas unverständliches in seinen Bart, worauf Yemaya sich zu ihm herunter beugte. Sie schaute in seine Augen und lächelte ihn an, wobei sie seine Hand ergriff, die in einem schweren Zwergenhandschuh steckte.  
  
„Gimli, lieber Freund, glaube mir, wir haben hier keine Möglichkeit mit den Orks fertig zu werden. Willst du mir wirklich nicht folgen?"  
  
Yemayas ziemlich gezwungenes aber doch hübsches Lächeln schien Wunder zu bewirken. Der Zwerg schmolz dahin wie das Wachs einer Kerze.  
  
Als Yemaya sich abwandte um zu gehen, schulterte er seine Axt und lief ihr wie ein getreuer Schoßhund nach.  
  
Allerdings stoppte er und sah zu Legolas und Aragorn, der mit verschränkten Armen grinsend auf ihn herabsah. Auch dass der Elb einen Hauch von einem Lächeln auf den Lippen liegen hatte, gefiel ihm nicht.  
  
„Habt ihr nicht gehört, was Yemaya gesagt hat? Jetzt kommt schon!"  
  
Yemaya hatte sie zu einer Lichtung geführt, die nur ein paar hundert Meter von ihrem vorherigen Standort entfernt war.  
  
Nun lagen sie auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, die mit saftigem grünen Gras bewachsen war und ihnen durch ein paar verdorrte Dornenbüsche, die von einer Art waren, wie Legolas sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, gute Deckung gewährte.  
  
Außer dem Zwitschern der Vögel und dem Rauschen des Windes war kein Ton zu hören. Es herrschte ein angespanntes Schweigen unter den vier Gefährten. Nur ab und an zuckte Yemaya zusammen, als würde sie ungeheuerliche Schmerzen erleiden.  
  
Besorgt sah Legolas sie an, was aber nur mit einem bösen Blick von ihrer Seite her quittiert wurde.  
  
Plötzlich erblickte der Elb mit seinen scharfen Augen einige Schämen zwischen den Bäumen, die durch ihre wuchtigen und ungeschickten Bewegungen nur orkischer Natur seien konnten. Der Gesang der Vögel verstummte und selbst der Wind schien sich davon gemacht zu haben. Er folgte seinen gefiederten Freunden an einen Platz, der ihm freundlicher vorkam.  
  
Nun konnte auch Aragorn sie sehen und er lockerte Andúril. Gimli gab einen knurrenden Laut von sich, denn die Orks waren nicht mehr weit von ihnen entfernt und Aragorn gab das Zeichen zum Angriff.  
  
Yemaya war es, die als erste aufsprang und sich über den kleinen Absatz fallen ließ. Noch im Flug köpfte sie einen Ork, wobei der blaue Stahl ihres Schwertes wie ein eisiges Feuer leuchtete.  
  
Nun kamen ihr auch die Männer zu Hilfe.  
  
Doch schienen die Orks mehr auf diese einzustürmen, als auf Yemaya. Aber schien es abwegig, dass der Grund dafür war, die Frau zu schonen. Nur widerwillig entgegneten sie ihre Schwerthiebe.  
  
Der Haufen der Leichen türmte sich immer höher und auf dem Waldboden waren auch einzelne Gliedmaßen zu erkennen, neben denen schwarze Lachen von Orkblut die Halme des Grases zum welken brachten.  
  
Doch dann geschah das Unglück. Yemaya rammte ihr Schwert erneut einem Ork in den Körper, nur verfehlte sie ihr Ziel und traf anstatt der Kehle, die Schulter ihres Feindes. Durch einen kräftigen Schlag in ihre Hüfte, der von einem anderen nebenstehenden Ork ausging, wurde ihr das Schwert aus den Händen gerissen.  
  
Vor Schmerzen wurde ihr schlecht und weiße Flammen tanzten vor ihren Augen. Sie wollte der Pein gerade nachgeben, als Aragorns Schreie sie wieder zurück ins Geschehen führten. Er hatte das Schauspiel aus dem Augenwinkel mit ansehen müssen, konnte seiner Freundin aber nicht zur Hilfe eilen, da er selbst von Orks umzingelt war.  
  
Als sie wieder klar denken konnte, sah Yemaya, dass der Ork, der sie bedroht hatte nun zu ihren Füßen lag. Wer von den drei anderen ihn getötet hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Jedoch musste sie auch feststellen, dass der Ork, der noch immer ihr heißgeliebtes Schwert in der Schulter stecken haben musste, sich auch aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.  
  
Nun stand sie ohne Waffe da. Geblieben war ihr nur noch ein kleiner Dolch, der das einzige sichtbare Symbol ihres Standes war, sich aber weniger zur Verteidigung eignete.  
  
Aragorn, der ihre Misere bemerkte, warf ihr mit den Worten: „Hier nimm!", seinen Bogen zu. Yemaya hielt ihn in ihren Händen, doch benutzte ihn nicht, obwohl ein großer langbeiniger Ork auf sie zu rannte. Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen und wartete auf den tödlichen Schlag, der aber nicht kam.  
  
Im letzten Moment hatte Legolas einen Pfeil abgeschossen, der dem Ork das schwarze Breitschwert aus der Hand schoss. Ein nächster brachte ihn zu Fall und tötete ihn gleichzeitig.  
  
Ihre Gegner waren alle tot, doch Yemaya stand immer noch unbewegt zwischen den Leichen. Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder. Als sie auf Aragorns rufen nicht reagierte, trat dieser zu ihr.  
  
„Was ist mit dir?"  
  
Ihr Atem ging zitternd und stockte.  
  
Er sprach sie noch einmal an, doch als sie auch darauf nicht reagierte, packte Aragorn sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie.  
  
Nun sah sie ihn an, doch voll Furcht und als würde sie sich vor ihm schämen.  
  
„Was ist mit dir?", fragte er erneut.  
  
Ein Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht, doch entging es niemanden, dass es nicht ernst gemeint war, denn es schien so gequält zu sein, dass es ihre feinen Züge zu einer Grimmasse verunstaltete.  
  
„Ich...Ich kann doch nicht... mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen." 


End file.
